Una Nueva Aventura, ¡Nuestro propio Camino Ninja!
by zero1908
Summary: Los tiempos cambiaron por una actual era pacifica, los edificios cubren el cielo y las PCs se venden en kioscos, pero nada a cambiado en la forma de ser de los shinobis ni en su voluntad de fuego. Comparte con los hijos de Naruto y Hinata: Bolt, Himawari y Akashi en sus aventuras como ninjas. otra visión las otras aldeas y los baches en la paz conseguida. Leve Naru-Hina. Reviews?
1. Nuevas Promesas

**Sipnosis/Introducción de la historia**

_La historia tratara de la vida de los hijos de Naruto Uzumaki y Hinata Hyuga: Bolt, Himawari y Akashi, pero sin embargo también tocara algunos descendientes de otros personajes ya sean estos principales o secundarios, tales son como Sarada Uchiha y el mismo trio Ino-Shika-Cho. La historia trata de las aventuras de ellos 3 para llegar a su determinado "camino ninja", sueño u objetivo final. Mucho del desarrollo de la historia será o estará relacionada a los baches en la paz conseguida tras el fin de la 4ta Guerra Mundial Shinobi, tales como el porvenir de aldeas pequeñas como la de la Lluvia, en que carecían de un líder._

_También__ tener la oportunidad de crear nuevos estilos de lucha para la nueva generación no se vean como un remake de lo que fue la anterior, creo esto es esencial al igual que en las personalidades y en forme a transcurran los capítulos se vera como los personajes principales conforme a sus experiencia distinguen -espero a si lo crean ustedes- por lo que son y no por ser hijo o hija de tal o cual Shinobi, así como su interpretación del mundo que les rodea, los llevaran a momentos de quiebre con lo que que eran sus antecesores._

_Mi deseo primordial es tocar algo más a fondo las otras aldeas: algo mas de aventura el Narutoverso es muy variado pero quiza no fue tan aprovechado, ademas de cosas como algunos de los muchos problemas políticos que podrían causar cosas que no son tan extrañas en el mundo real, como un golpe de estado o un cambio de modelo de gobierno._

_También entre mas avance la historia general ir mostrando con mas detenimiento a las otras aldea con sus particularidades como sus clanes, su historia fundacional o sus jutsus comunes como lo es en Sunagakure (las marionetas, los abanicos gigantes y las telas). _

**_Un saludo a todos de mi parte y espero disfruten de esta historia y cualquier duda o opinión, me las pueden dejar en una Review y haré lo posible para responderla/entenderla. ñ-ñ_**

* * *

_**Capitulo #1: Nuevas promesas**_

* * *

**Epilogo**

Tras pasado ya unos 18 años desde el final de la 4ta Gran Guerra Shinobi, los tiempos de paz, llevaron consigo un gran progreso y desarrollo tecnológico, los edificios de cemento llegaban hasta incluso impedir los rayos del sol, incluso cosas tan contemporáneas como una computadora o un automóvil no estaban sino a la orden del día en la actual Konoha.

La guerra que tantas muertes de jóvenes ninjas dejo en las 5 grandes aldeas dejo, fueron recompensaros con una época de prosperidad y fertilidad, gran parte de los ninjas de Konoha, tuvieron hijos, una nueva generación de ninjas esperando poder relucir y destacar, entre ellos un nuevo trio Ino-Shika-Cho, una hija del mismísimo Sasuke Uchiha y los hijos del Hokage naranja y la princesa de los Hyuga.

Sin embargo, las actividades y costumbres ninja seguían tan enraizadas como siempre en el vivir de todos los pueblos del mundo shinobi, ya sea en una gran ciudad o en los campos más limítrofes se podía aun oír, a los estudiantes de academia practicar el desplazamiento en árboles o a los chunins vigilar las entradas de la aldea, pareciera que salvo algunas cosas como un nuevo rostro en el monumento a los Hokages nada había cambiado realmente.

* * *

Era el amanecer de un día a mediados de Julio, el sol resplandecía en el cielo lleno de vida, una briza la brisa ligera y grácil se colaba por la ventana de la alcoba de un joven muchacho de 12 años, el despertador decía sonaba 6:30, se despertó con una sonrisa de extremo a extremo de su cara, por la emoción cayo en el piso aun cubierto entre sabanas y vistiendo su pijama, se quitaba las vestimentas y pronto se vistió para desayunar algo.

**-Pareciera que nadie se había despertado-** Bolt pensó salir de la casa sin que nadie lo notase pero para su sorpresa vio una luz al fondo del pasillo prenderse, un olor dulce llegaba hasta los demás aposentos. **-Hoy es el dia... **Se repetía a si mismo una y otra vez mostrando una risa como preludio de su emoción.

**-Bolt, Himawari, Akashi despierten-** Hinata les llamo y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos salían Himawari y un pequeño niño de 5 años, pelirrojo y de ojos color malva como su madre, corrían con tal rapidez que casi hacen caer a Bolt.

**-¡Ohayo okasan! –** saludaban los hijos a su madre, mientras algún Onigiri y tomaban un jugo de naranja.

Naruto apareció algo adormecido mientras con su ropa de trabajo puesta, se daba prisa al igual que su primogénito para no llegar tarde, le da un beso en la mejilla a su esposa para despedirse, acaricia la cabeza de su hija llamándola hime-chan y la de su hijo menor, hasta darse la vuelta.

**-Por cierto, espero con ansias verte con una banda en la cabeza cuando vengas a casa.**

**-¡Gracias otosan, Dattebasa!-** vocifero Bolt algo sonrojado, mientras Bolt presumía un poco de lo importante que sería ello con sus hermanos. Con rapidez el Hokage Naranja salió por la ventana.

**-!Yioop tambiem aniki!** -Decía el pequeño pelirrojo que por hablar con la boca llena apenas si se le entendía.

**En la Academia**

Bolt entra a la sala, con algo de prisa, eran ya poco más de la 8, Sarada reprendió al rubio con un Shanaro mientras se repartían las bandas ninja como si no pudiera ser más feliz, el joven Uzumaki se la pone en la frente, mientras este se colocó alegre en su asiento feliz de que su sensei, Shino aún no les viera. Aburame sensei entra y empieza a nombrar a los equipos con rapidez.

**-Equipo número 40, Shikadai Nara, Inojin Yamanaka y Chocho Akimichi-** el amante de los insectos nombra al nuevo equipo Ino-Shika-Sho con una sonrisa en la cara aunque para su sorpresa Shikadai estaba caído del sueño en la mesa por despertarse demasiado temprano, Chocho estaba tan ocupara comiendo una bolsa grande de frituras que ni llego a escuchar que la nombraron, a su vez Inojin se golpea la cabeza deliberadamente en señal de arrepentimiento por el equipo que obtuvo mientras se esforzaba para no llorar.

**-¡Préstenme atención!** Grito el Aburame mientras lanza un borrador al recién nombrado equipo 40.

Los jóvenes genins lo miraron con extrañeza, mientras este se avergüenza de su forma de actuar, el tose un poco para conservar la compostura y sigue nombrando equipos hasta llegar al último.

**-!Oh kamisama no! por favor no con ellos-** afirmo un muchacho castaño con una posición de oración.

**…. Desde el día de hoy, todos ustedes son oficialmente Ninjas. Sin embargo, aún son sólo genins, todo se**  
**volverá mucho más difícil desde ahora.**

**Se les asignará en un grupo consistentes en tres genins. Dentro de ese grupo de tres cumplirán sus misiones**  
**bajo la vigilancia de un instructor de rango jonin …**

**… Y el grupo cuarenta y cuatro estará compuesto por Uzumaki Bolt, Uchiha Sarada y Taishi.**

Bolt aunque feliz pasa algo del tema paso y dio una mirada a quienes serán sus compañeros de equipo con una sonrisa apacible, Sarada desvía como toda tsundere que se precie y limpia sus empañados lentes a su vez su compañero Taishi muestra una sonrisa algo forzada mientras en su mente cruzaba la imagen de si mismo en posición fetal sollozando.

**-¡Porque con ellos!-** murmuro el joven castaño al ver que se acercaban sus compañeros los primogénitos de 2 leyendas vivientes del mundo shinobi, aun con su sonrisa fingida.

* * *

**Fichas personajes:**

_**Taishi **_

[**Descripción:** Es un muchacho de 12 años, de pelo castaño, ojos marrones y piel algo pálida, conoce los jutsus básicos y se esfuerza mucho en aprender el ninjutsu.

**Personalidad:** Introvertido, sagaz.

**Historia: **Le desagradan las personas con habilidades hereditarias a las que considera como amañados, pero siente un desprecio mayor por Bolt y Sarada por ser hijos de quienes son.]

_**Akashi Uzumaki**_

[**Descripción**: Tiene 5 años, el pelo algo largo y segmentado en mechones grandes como su madre, su mayor característica física son sus ojos malva y por su puesto el color rojo de su pelo heredado de su abuela materna.

**Personalidad: **Curioso, alegre.

**Historia: **Nace poco después del epilogo "cap 700", tiene 5 años para 6, quiere mucho a sus hermanos.]


	2. El equipo 44

_**El equipo #44**_

* * *

**En la casa de Sarada**

Habían pasado ya 2 días desde el día que asignaron los equipos, la chica Uchiha no se paraba de saltar y gritar de emoción en su habitación por poder estar en el mismo equipo de Bolt, con una voz muy aguda pero de baja intensidad, ella mostraba su entusiasmo aunque de forma que no hiciera demasiado ruido.

Al tiempo una señorita de pelo del color de las botones de cerezos cruzaba la puerta mientras ella ponía una de sus manos en su boca y realizaba una mueca en señal de cansancio o agotamiento mientras su cuerpo se inclinaba para adentro.

-¡Estoy harta! –Exclamo mientras murmuraba a los 4 vientos todos las operaciones y predicciones médicas en la que estuvo presente en la última semana, era un trabajo muy riguroso, el ser la directora del Hospital General de Konoha era una tremenda labor, el incremento desmesurado de la población a los alrededores de la villa aún no se correspondía con una cantidad equitativa de ninjas médicos, por lo que no era raro que en los dios más ajetreados los ejecutivos del recinto tenían que añadirse a la acción.

-Debe ser mama… -Señalaba Sarada-. Al tiempo que salía de la puerta de su habitación y entrar a la galería de la casa, su madre parecía no prestarle demasiada atención en esos momentos mientras cogió con sus manos el control de la Tv y ponía un canal del eufemismo clásico de los empollones, el mismo "alimento para el cerebro", a su vez se recostaba en los cojines embobada, distraída como si no tuviera nada mejor en que pensar, se pasó más de 90 minutos con la misma manía de ir recolocándose los lentes cada cierto tiempo, que se daba cuenta que habían pasado unos 10 minutos, casi de como si una manía se tratase, parecía cómoda en su expresión corporal pero su cara mostraba que estaba pidiendo a gritos mudos, que su madre le prestase algo de atención.

–Más de lo mismo le pido mucho a mi Obakasan –Balbuceaba la pelinegra-. Mientras se tapaba con la almohadilla, un poco de la babilla que le dejo estar frente a la televisión por 2 horas.

-¡Sarada que quieres, di lo que quieras decir, tú no eres como tu padre! - Decía la madre preocupada mientras sacaba del refrigerador un poco de carne a la barbacoa de tras ayer.

-¡Te costó 2 horas notar que te querría decir algo! –Grita la hija llevando sus dedos al surco entre sus ojos y su nariz en clara señal de frustración.

La madre se acercó con algo de sutileza de con naturalidad, ella ponía en la mesa, la cena y se inclinó su posición en la silla como muestra de que estará atenta a cualquier confesión o pregunta que le deseada hacer su hija.

-Mama, dime que nos ponen a hacer tras graduarnos de estudiantes de la academia a genins.

La pelirosa se sonrojó un poco y por su mente empezaron a pasar muchos de los sucesos que tuvo en sus épocas más jóvenes, pasaron por su mente la prueba de Kakashi, sus primeras misiones y su primer examen chunin, era un sentimiento algo agridulce, como de vacío, algo que no se volvería a repetir pero sin dura eran algunos de sus mejores años más aun no podía negar que salía una sonrisa de su cara cuando recordaba sus aventuras en el equipo 7.

-Oh te aseguro que te va a encantar, a lo primero son misiones tontas como encontrar gatos o hacer recados en el país del fuego, luego te pondrán alguna de clase B y con algo de suerte puede que subas de rango en algo menos de un año. –Lo más difícil ha pasado, ya tomaste la prueba para que te acepten el instructor como su genin.

-¡Existe una prueba para eso! –indico Sarada.

-Pensé que la habías tomado, si no la pasas pues te devolverán a la Academia.

-¡Obakasan! Como puedes olvidar decirme de esto, no volveré a esa escuela de mierda otra vez, ya lo veo venir… La cerebrito no pudo hacer nada bien y estará en la academia hasta repetir los cursos una y otra… y otra vez… -exclamo mientras apretaba sus manos sobre su cabeza una y su cabeza se ponía roja.

-Cálmate hija, nada que no se pueda arreglar en dos o tres días.

-NOS REUNIREMOS MAÑANA MAMA. –Exclamo la chica.

-Quédate tranquila, no es demasiado difícil, Kakashi sensei y yo misma cuando éramos jefes de equipos de genins, hacíamos una prueba sobre el compañerismo, algo tonto como un juego de quitarles los cascabeles al sensei.

-¿Segura?

-Si hija confía en mí.

**En la plaza central de Konoha**

-¡Ohayō, Bolt-kun!

-¡Ohayō, Sarada-chan!

Sarada que se había cambiado de ropa, buscando impresionar al rubio, tenía un pantalón grisáceo largo algo estrecho y una blusa azul, con botones rojos que dejaban ver sus hombros.

-¡Ohayō, Taishi-kun! –dijo la chica sentándose en la escalera aunque tras pasados ya 2 minutos, el castaño solo frunció el ceño y le respondió carente totalmente de cortesía.

-Eh, chico discúlpate con Sarada –dijo un hombre alto de más de 1.80 metros vestido con el clásico atuendo de chunins y jonin de Konoha, salvo una característica bufanda de color azul celeste que iba sobre su cuello-. Al fin y al cabo son compañeros de equipo.

-No puede ser… -el chico rubio se impresiono enormemente-. Será posible Konohamaru Sensei.

-Al parecer tienen suerte, yo seré su sensei.

El sensei pone su mano encima de la cabeza de Taishi y le da un pequeño golpecillo con el puño cerrado, no tan fuerte para que le doliese realmente pero si lo suficiente para hacerlo entrar en razón.

-Bien chicos, que tal si nos presentamos, ya saben su nombre, que les gusta, que les disgusta, sus sueños para el futuro y algún pasatiempo que tengan.

-Por qué no empieza usted Sensei, así sabremos cómo debemos introducirnos –dijo la Uchiha mientras se pulía los lentes.

-Me parece bien –respondió-. Soy Sarutobi Konohamaru, me gusta proteger a Konoha, también mi hija y mis seres queridos, que me disgusta… bueno no odio muchas cosas en especial, mis sueños para el futuro ser el próximo Hokage tampoco estaría de más conseguir alguna esposa, mis pasatiempos son los baños termales e ir a comer a algún buen bufet –dijo sonrojado pareciera que tras esa mirada atenta y escultural físico maduro de más de 30, aun latía el corazón de fuego de aquel joven discípulo de Naruto.

-Sigo yo, soy Bolt Uzumaki, me gustan los Onigiris y hacer cosas locas, odio a los Hokages y a la ensalada –a su tiempo Sarada aparta la mirada escapándosele una pequeña lagrimilla-. Mis sueños para el futuro... bueno aun me falta por descubrirlo… mis pasatiempos son la exploración y entrenar.

-Sigo yo eso parece, soy Sarada Uchiha, me gusta leer e investigar, odio… a la gente grosera, mi sueño para el futuro es volverme una kunoichi lo suficientemente preparada para que mi padre me reconozca, mis pasatiempos son leer sobre temas relacionados con la vida shinobi y la jardinería.

-Soy Taichi, no tengo apellidos, me gusta la comida agridulce, odio a… bueno no deseo decirlo… mi sueño es convertirme en alguien fuerte, tanto para no ser dañado otra vez, mis pasatiempos son, la meditación y escuchar música.

-¡Que suerte la mia! Bolt carece de un sueño, Sarada es una cerebrito y el otro niño hasta parece depresivo –pensó el sensei, mientras seriamente se cuestionaba porque pareciera que su introducción este más normal en un preadolescente que la de sus alumnos.

-¿Quiere decir algo sensei? –pregunto el joven castaño algo desatendido del tema.

-No pasa nada, les seré directo mañana tendrán una prueba puesta por mí que decidirá si son o no aptos para ser genins, cuando me refiero a esto último, les explicare un poco como va a todo esto –comento agachándose ante sus alumnos-. Un genin aunque siempre tiene que ir instruido por un jonin en sus misiones, no deja de ser un ninja, las misiones pasadas ya a un rango "C" o "B" en adelante son peligrosas por lo que nunca se sabe si alguien pueda morir en una de estas, por ello a los recién salidos de la academia se les prueban sus habilidades, el árbol de konoha no está hecho para que sus hojas caigan de forma precoz y sin necesidad.

-Básicamente nos estas diciendo que el sistema actual no confía en que hizo un buen trabajo en la academia con los estudiantes y los elimina aquí –argumento Taishi. Eso es despreciable…

-No seas tan duro contigo mismo en la misma época en que yo me hice Genin, esto sucedía, ahora es peor pues tras la 4ta guerra muchos chunins y jonins murieron pero en cambio la población de los alrededores de Konoha e incluso en todo el país del fuego fue aumentando a ritmos incluso superiores a los normales, esto mismo se repiten en cualquiera de las 5 grandes naciones ninja, en resumen aunque nacen más niños deseosos de ser shinobis, el tiempo no da abasto alguno para compensar la sangría poblacional, así que en resumen aunque nuestra aldea necesita arreglar ese problema, no sirve de nada tener a genins que no estén calificados, además la academia es demasiado abierta o extensa para que se enseñe a los estudiantes jutsus medianamente fuertes.

Tanto Taishi como los demás bajaron la cabeza en señal de entendimiento a las palabras de su sensei.

-¡Estoy seguro que no sera ningún problema para mí! –exclamo Bolt ante la mirada molesta de sus compañeros.

-Ese es el espíritu, Bolt, estoy seguro que pasaran la prueba en un dos por tres, será mañana.

-Bien a por esos cascabeles –dijo la Uchiha parándose y dándose la vuelta.

-Eh, niña ¿Cómo sabes que la prueba era con cascabeles?

-…

-…

-Me lo dijo mi madre…

Un sudor frio pasó por el cuello de Sarada, parecía como si de un golpe si de una película de terror se tratara.

-Asi que no respondes –murmuro el sensei metiendo los dedos índice y pulgar de su mano derecha en la boca y sacando los cascabeles con la otra, de su bolsillo. Quiero que escuches muy bien estas palabras niña, en el mundo ninja, hay muchos caminos para llegar a una misma posición o lugar pero… NO EXISTEN LOS ATAJOS… -dijo quemando con sus manos los cascabeles al rojo vivo sin dejar ni rastro alguno de estos.

-La cague…

-Maldita miope, tiraste al basurero, esa ventaja que teníamos –pensó Taishi para sus adentros.

-Nos vemos mañana en el campo de entrenamiento a primera hora.

**En el Campo de entrenamiento**

Los chicos del equipo 44, yacían todos juntos esperando a su sensei con algo de prisa por empezar la susodicha prueba, la Uchiha se encontraba practicando un poco su lanzamiento de shurikens sola, el rubio se desabrochaba su chaqueta negra dejando a entre ver un poco su camiseta azul en cambio Taishi se sentó en el piso con su bata gris oscuro pantalón color café a meditar, más bien absorto en sus pensamientos sin prestar mucha atención a lo sucedido en su entorno.

Luego apareció Konohamaru y empezó a explicar las reglas de la prueba, según él era algo bastante simple él se quedaría lejos del campo de entrenamiento y dejaría a un clon de sombra para sustituirlo, para vencerlo había que ocasionarle algún daño, si tras eso ve que las actuaciones de los chicos son apropiadas, el será su instructor pero solo daba 3 horas para que realizasen el trabajo hasta el mediodía exactamente. Todos asintieron con la cabeza y empezaron a ocultarse en los árboles, arbustos o en cualquier lado que consideraran coherente para un ataque sorpresa pero siempre por separado.

-Odio tener que esperar tanto, injustificadamente… -pensó el rubio mientras con sus manos empezaba hacer una serie de sellos de manos-. ¡Kage Bushin no Jutsu! y ¡Bushin no Jutsu!

De la nada un total de 20 Bolts aparecieron en frente de Konohamaru se movían con rapidez en círculos o en zigzag tratando de confundirlo, unos 5 saltaron por el frente y otros 5 por detrás tratando de darle un golpe al jonin pero para su sorpresa, el inmediatamente dio una media vuelta y cogiendo una shuriken por cada dedo y dirigiéndolas exactamente al lugar en donde estaban las copias de sombras, inmodestia que mostraba con una sonrisa al tiempo Bolt cae al piso de la expectación sabía que su sensei era alguien fuerte pero no sabía que su "pequeño truco" asi como este lo llamaba fuera directamente insignificante, más aún se volvió a levantar para volver a alguna nueva estrategia.

-Bolt, sigue así, con algo más de esfuerzo podremos acabar con el clon –murmuro Sarada que se encontraba viendo la pelea escondida en un arbusto.

-Un jutsu de rango "B" seguido de uno básico, debo admitirlo él es fuerte –pensó Tashi al ver la escena.

-No querría llegar a esto pero me has obligado, la técnica que te enseñare será la técnica que me enseño mi padre, el ultimo recurso…

-Sera posible que Naruto le enseño ese jutsu prohibido…

-¡Oiroke Bushin no Jutsu! Salieron un montón de réplicas de Bokura (nombre con el que en ese estado femenino se autoproclamaba Bolt) vestidas en ropa interior rosa se acercaron al Sensei para juguetear con el pero incluso así fue inútil, el Sensei atravesó las imágenes incorpóreas de las Bokuras y dio un fuerte golpe a la cabeza al cuerpo real que lanzo al rubio ya fuera de su transformación al piso atizando el impacto contra un árbol y dejándole un hilillo de sangre saliendo de la cabeza.

-Un jutsu sexy tan flojo jamás podrá hacerme nada y que es eso, ni si quieres es un "Hāremu no Jutsu" propiamente –exclamo el sensei-. Yo te enseñare lo que realmente puede hacer un jutsu sexy.

-¡Acabe de perder todo el respeto a Bolt y a nuestro sensei! –dijo la pelinegra mientras veía la ridícula escena.

-¡Hāremu Ranjerī no Jutsu! "Jutsu Harem con lencería". Al pronunciar estas palabras un montón de versiones femeninas de Konohamaru en lencería sexy (todas ellas con una diferente) fueron apareciendo, salidas del común humo blanco que cubrió todo el radio de visión del rubio, de repente todas ellas se pegaron de forma detenida al preadolescente.

-¿¡Espera…se pueden tocar!? –dijo tartamudeando con la presión en las nubes e impresionado por algo que creía imposible hasta esos momentos.

-Des…cuida las puedes tocar –dijo un clon harem en forma coqueta mientras apretaba la mejilla del chico.

-…

-… Son naturales.

En ese mismo instante esas palabras se repitieron una y otra vez en su mente, como si de un disco rayado se tratase, haciendo que se cayera en el piso sin oportunidad algún de palpar el pecho de ninguna de las chicas, fue mucho para el puberto, el cayo tendido al piso tendido al piso con su cara bañada en la sangre de la hemorragia nasal que tuvo.

-¡Bolt idiota! –dijo la chica desilusionada de la actuación de su compañero.

-Tiene el corazón de doncella de su madre, -murmuro Konohamaru. Es mejor que se busque algún otro heredero.

El sensei se fue alejando y se quedó en el centro del campo sobre uno de los 3 grandes troncos de madera cortada, pareciera que con esa acción él les dijera que les dará tiempo a reagruparse. Sarada se quedó unos 30 minutos para que Bolt despertada y convencerlo de atacar en equipo mientras Taishi se negaba a siquiera dar rastro alguno, querría ir a su bola y acabar con el clon.

Ya pasado ese tiempo ellos 2, se fueron a ver como ideaban un ataque conjunto, peor cuando se encontraron con el clon, parecía que este tenía una pelea con Taishi, este empezó a lanzar una y otra vez shuriken pero era completamente inútil con un mero movimiento de la kunai y una protección básica no hacía falta siquiera mover los pies de donde él estaba…

Taishi saco del bolsillo una bola de humo en la mano izquierda y la derecha lanzo la bola de humo que cubrió el área de 5 metros a la redonda, el sensei no se sorprendió especialmente y se quedó en la nube esperando el siguiente movimiento del chico.

-Esto se acaba ahora –murmuro el chico mientras puso el sello explosivo en el piso y con un sello de manos lo activa.

Konohamaru con un gran impulso se sus pies salió de la nube rápidamente sin el más mínimo problema. Pero parecía que aún no había explotado el sello,

-¡No vas a salir de la nube!

-Hmp…

Una vena había salido de la frente del sensei, entro otra vez a la nube de humo y haciendo gala de su taijutsu logra sacar al castaño de la explosión y lo deja tendido al piso, su cara visualizaba cierto agrado por lograr evitar esa locura que hizo su alumno, más aun su mirada mostraba desprecio y frustración, no podía imaginar en que cabeza entraría que lo que hizo fue coherente o apropiado cuando apenas si es propiamente un ninja.

-Taishi, no vuelvas a…

De repente una bola explosiva cayó del cielo, sobrevolando la cabeza del profesor y empezando a decaer en frente de Konohamaru Y Taishi.

-Gane –susurra con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja algo maquiavélica.

-¡Fuuton: Fūryoku no jutsu! "técnica de viento: corriente de viento" –balbucea Konohamaru-.

De su boca empezó a salir una ligera brisa que disparo la bola explosiva a un árbol que estaba a 5 metros de Konohamaru.

-Bien chico debo admitir que me ha costado no recibir un golpe de ese movimiento pero espero no sigas con esa manía de tratar de hacer movimientos tan peligrosos, el chico se quedó mirando al jonin y no podía evitar ese extraño hábito que tenía su mano izquierda empezó a temblar y convulsionar repetidamente hasta que se sujetó su mano izquierda con la diestra.

-Ese chico porque tiembla si acabo de hacer todo lo demás con tranquilidad –comento la pelinegra al rubio.

Esta sin querer pisa una rama provocando un ruido aunque pequeño, espanta al sensei que se escapó corriendo hacia el bosque.

-Atrapémosle Bolt… –Sarada corría tratando de ir tras Konohamaru pero en cambio Bolt toma su tiempo para auxiliar a Taishi por lo que la Uchiha se desespero y se fue por ella misma a por él.

Empieza saltando entre las ramas de los árboles, de un lado al otro hasta encontrase con el jonin, así mismo Konohamaru se detuvo para visualizar la posición de la chica y si estaba con algún refuerzo o apoyo, miro su reloj al instante se percató de que eran ya las 11:30, solo unos treinta minutos para que sea mediodía.

-¡No podemos esperar más tiempo! Sarada salta a hacia abajo y empieza a realizar una serie de sellos manuales y terminando en el clásico sello del tigre.

-¡Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu! "técnica de fuego: gran bola de fuego"…

-No hay duda alguna, es una uchiha, ningún genin recién nombrado podría realizar esa técnica sin ser parte de ese clan.

El jonin esquivo la bola de fuego escudándose atrás del árbol, aunque algo fue algo para el impresionante hacía tiempo que no veía un ataque tan fuerte en un recién llegado. Ella jadeaba de cansancio, al parecer esa técnica si bien la tenía dominada no cambiaba en nada el hecho innegable en que sus reservas de chakra no son tan grandes aun para usar esa técnica con habitualidad.

El empezó a verse sonriente, camina en frente de la niña y efectúa un solo sello de mano en este caso el del carnero… y se alejó de ella, un momento.

-¿¡Madara Uchiha!? –dijo la chica colocándose los lentes.

-No…

-Es imposible es… Otosan, Otosan.

-Funciono… -murmura el sensei.

En este mismo instante Sarada estaba presa en un genjutsu que su sensei había realizado sobre ella, este le hacía ver una ilusión de su padre materializada en el árbol, de enfrente de esta, aunque no era genjutsu realmente destacable fue efectivo como táctica disuasoria.

-Estoy aquí para ti hija…

-No te creo, seguro te iras como siempre una y otra vez en tus estúpidos viajes –dice la niña escapándosele una lagrima.

-No me iré nunca más.

-¡MENTIRA! ¿Que hacías en tus viajes?

-Querida ya volví de mis salidas "a por unos cigarrillos al supermercado"…

-¡Mientes!

-No me iré más… -dijo agachándose y abriendo sus brazos…

-Papa… -la chica se acercó indecisa ante su padre y el abrazo…

Más aun ya que todo era una ilusión, la chica solo estaba abrazando el árbol como buen hippie.

-Una Uchiha cayendo en un genjutsu, lo he visto todo –comento Konohamaru tapándose un poco la boca con sus manos-. Aun no puedo evitar sentir un poco de risa con esto… JAJA JAJA JA...

Así mismo el sensei huyo y volvió a esconderse, luego tras unos minutos fueron llegando Taishi y Bolt, le dieron un pequeño golpe en la cabeza a la chica que se encontraba "dándole love a la naturaleza", los chicos la lograron sacar del genjutsu con eso.

-¡Es como decía! Nunca podremos acabar con el clon si no es combinando nuestras fuerzas –argumento la pelinegra.

-Lo dice la besa arboles –murmura el castaño.

-¡ESO NUNCA SUCEDIÓ! –dice sonrojada.

-Tiene razón –responde.

-¡LA TENGO! Si claro que la tengo…

-Aún quedan 10 minutos… -recordó Bolt a sus compañeros.

Después de una pequeña platica, se fueron caminando entre la rama de los arboles hasta encontrar al jonin…

Taishi empezó lanzando una bola de humo y Bolt sacando 2 clones de sombra, Konohamaru como de costumbre intenta salir de la nube pero cuando lo intenta uno de los Bolts le intenta propinar una patada pero este la esquiva y le golpea, desintegrándose, aunque sin notarlo vuelve a entrar en la nube de polvo.

-Un truquillo tan infantil no será suficiente…

Luego salta otro Bolt a su diestra y se pega a espalda del sensei…

-Tu-uh… -responde deshaciéndose del clon que llevaba pegado a su espalda con un kunai.

-¡Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu! "técnica de fuego: gran bola de fuego"…

Una bola de fuego pero en este caso solo la mitad de grande que la anterior llego a la nube de humo, este era inflamable y por lo tanto toda el área que cubría ese gas se incendió en una gran explosión. Sin embargo el jonin logro salir airoso de la ofensiva saliendo de la nube de humo y fuego con un gran salto al cielo…

Luego el aterriza en el piso en frente de los chicos, Bolt y Sarada estaban tirados en el suelo, habían gastado demasiado chakra en las últimas técnicas. Luego el sensei se fue acercando lentamente a ellos, mostrándoles que su reloj ya apuntaba que eran las 11:59, prácticamente ya se había acabado el tiempo.

-Lo hicieron bastante bien, pero lamentablemente no han…

-¡Ganamos! –gritaron al unísono los 3 con una sonrisa.

Un sonido resonante de activación de un sello al tiempo una luz empezó a salir desde detrás de la espalda de sensei, un sello explosivo…

-Cuando fue… -dijo el jonin-.

-…

-…

-…

-Espera fue con el clon que se me puso en la espalda –pensó.

Al tiempo el sello exploto dejando al clon desecho en una pequeña hube de humo blanco. Unos minutos después Konohamaru empieza a caminar frente a ellos aplaudiendo y se agacha frente a ellos que estaban tumbados en suelo, articula su mano con un pulgar arriba y son una sonrisa les susurra:

-¡Felicidades, han pasado la prueba! –exclamo-. Desde hoy somos oficialmente el equipo numero 44.

* * *

** wolfmesu: **Muchas gracias por el apoyo, ñ-ñ.


	3. Mision Clase B,Heredero de fideos

**_Capitulo #3: Mision de rango "B": El heredero de los fideos_**

Era ya el atardecer aunque seguía siendo el mismo día en que el equipo 44 había tomado la prueba, el castaño del grupo luego de despedirse de sus compañeros y sus sensei, se fue a dar una vuelta por la ciudad de Konoha, parecía más bien inmerso en sus pensamientos, paso por una pequeña tienda a comprar algo para comer, salía del mercadillo hasta luego quedarse en un parque cerca de donde vivía.

Sucedía algo usual pero que aún sorprendía al joven Taishi, el parque estaba lleno de familias que estaban recogiendo a sus hijos de sus escuelas y academias ninjas, no era nada en especial en el ambiente o algo poco común que haya sucedido en esos instantes, pero el genin tenía un poco de nostalgia con la vista que presenciaba, se le veía bajando la mirada, cuando alguna familia pasaba ya fuera en carro o caminando. Luego se dispuso a salir del parque a su casa, pero para su sorpresa aparecieron algunos de esos mal llamados "intento de bravucones" pasaron enfrente de este, para luego ir tras una chica rubia de ojos miel que se encontraba en frente, de más bien un poco menor a la edad de este siendo acosada.

-Yo a dormir –dice para sí mismo el castaño.

-¡Oh, que chica tan guapa!

-Por qué no, nos acompañas algún sitio, te juro será divertido el gran Take, si que sabe cómo tratar a las bellas damas.

-No me toques.

-No seas tan antipática, te trataremos bien –el persistente acosador, empezó a tocar su hombro en señal de confianza, algo que nunca tuvo y dudosamente tendrá alguna vez de parte de la chica, la cual se sintió molesta y hostigada, termino propinándole una fuerte cachetada al tipo por según sus palabras "pasarse de confianza con ella".

-Asi que esas tenemos –dijo Take extendiendo su puño y tratando de agredir a la chica que aunque esta se protegió con sus brazos la termina tirando al piso. Eso te mereces por creerte la gran cosa.

-¡AYUDA, POR FAVOR, ALGUIEN!

-…

El castaño camino lentamente en ayuda de la chica acosada para detener a los tipos que trataban de aprovecharse de ella, los chicos eran algo corpulentos pero al carecer ellos de control del chakra o más bien de un mínimo entrenamiento ninja no eran nada que un genin no pudiera manejar, él se acercó a ellos y los golpeó en la nuca o en el estómago dejándoles tirados en el piso mientras amenazaba con un kunai que llevaba atado un sello explosivo a por si alguien más querría pasarse de listo con la chica.

-Muchas gracias –dijo la chica, mostrando su felicidad y agradecimiento ante su inesperado salvador. Si pudiera agradecértelo con algo…

-Descuida no hace…

-Hey tú el que esta vestido de gris –afirmaba unos policías ninja mientras agarraban el mango de sus batutas y se acercaban lentamente al chico.

-Descuiden, ya no hay nadie molestándola pueden retirarse –comento cortésmente el genin.

-Está prohibido el uso de herramientas u artes ninja que puedan ocasionar daños a la propiedad ya sea pública y privada como a los ciudadanos.

-¿No entiendo oficial, a que se refiere? –pregunto la chica.

-¡Que sueltes ese kunai con sello explosivo ahora mismo y pongas las manos sobre la cabeza, intento de terrorista!

-¡EH, QUE HAS DICHO! –se preguntaron al unísono los 2 chicos.

-¡En serio vaya policías nos gastamos, no vienen cuando una chica como yo es hostigada pero si para esto!

-¡No negociare con terroristas! Suelta el kunai.

-No importa, me tengo que ir dijo agarrando una bola de humo, desde su bolsa de armas.

-Antes de irte ¿Me dirías tu nombre? –afirmo la chica

-Mi nombre es… Soy Taishi –susurro desapareciendo en la nube de humo y espacapando.

En casa de Taishi

La "casa de Taishi" o más precisamente su departamento en un quito piso, Llevaba algunas paredes algo desgastadas y con la pintura de las paredes algo opaca y desquebrajada. Este era uno bastante reducido de una habitación con baño incluido, una cocina y un pequeño balcón donde se podía ver la parte más tradicional de la aldea de Konoha.

Ya estaba anocheciendo plenamente eran ya pasados las 9 de la noche, sin embargo el muchacho aún se encontraba despierto escuchando algo de música en un diminuto radio que tenían a su diestra en su habitación mientras leía un pergamino con algunas técnicas ninja que quisiera aprender en su futuro entrenamiento de su sensei.

-Esta vez, no tembló –dijo para sí mismo mientras veía su mano izquierda e inconscientemente se ponía a recordar lo sucedido al final de la pelea contra el clon de Konohamaru.

Con el tiempo y la relajante música de fondo se quedó dormido, sentado y tendido al piso cansado sin mucha preocupación en ir a su futon (cama tradicional nipona).

Luego al despertarse se fue directo al refrigerador de la cocina a ver si se preparaba algo pero para su sorpresa no encontró nada salvo pan duro y a pocos días de empezar a tener moho.

-Maldición podría jurar que compre varios panes y jalea para desayunar.

De repente se le cruzo por la mente lo sucedido ayer en la noche y el incidente con la chica rubia.

-Maldición, fue con eso... –exclamo. Deje la funda con mi compra en el parque, seguramente alguien se la llevo.

Abajo la cabeza y trato de no llorar, su estómago rugía y lo único que tenía para sonsacarlo era un pan duro y sin sabor alguno.

**En el bosque de Konoha**

El equipo 44 se encontraba en el bosque que rodeaba la aldea, todos los genins estaban tirados al piso sin nada en lo cual pensar salvo retozar un rato antes de seguir recolectando basura.

-¡Sensei, usted es despreciable! –exclamo el castaño dirigiéndole una mirada asesina al jonin de bufanda celeste.

Mientras se recordaban de la primera conversación entre este y su equipo.

_Hace 2 semanas_

–_Les tengo noticias. Mañana tendrán su primera misión. –Anunció Konohamaru._

– _¿Una misión? – Preguntó Bolt con entusiasmo levantando las manos. - ¿Qué es? ¿Qué es? ¿Qué es? Ir a un país extranjero y traer alguna reliquia de guerra, explorar un sitio prohibido al público, cazar ninjas renegados. Cualquier cosa que sea podremos con ella –Dattebasa._

_-¿Díganos Sensei? _

–_¿Qué tanto les gusta recolectar basura y atrapar mascotas? – Preguntó el sensei sonriendo._

_Las tortuosas misiones rango D acababan de comenzar._

-Eh chicos no sean tan duros a todos los ninjas nos empezaron con esta clase de misiones, son las más simples para que aprendan lo básico que necesita un shinobi para sobrevivir en este mundillo, son en esencia las cosas que en un futuro serán las armas con las cuales superar los retos que vengan.

-¡MENTIRA DE TODA FALSEDAD! –respondieron al unísono los genins.

-Mentiroso, hemos pasado medio mes sin no hacer más que recoger basura y pasear perros, porque nos dan tantas misiones ridículas –pregunto la Uchiha.

-Lo que hemos ganado apenas me da para pagar la renta –afirmo Taishi. ¡Necesito más dinero!

-¿De qué nos sirven estas misiones de clase D? Tenga un poco de piedad de nosotros –afirmo el rubio.

-Si insisten, hare lo que pueda para ver si nos dan una misión decente.

-Gracias, Konohamaru sensei.

**En la oficina de misiones del Hokage**

-kon'nichiwa Hokage-sama respondieron al unísono Sarada y Taishi, realizando una pequeña reverencia.

-Hola Naruto-san, esperamos alguna nueva misión –dijo el sensei. Chicos es de mala educación no saludar debidamente al líder de la aldea.

-¡Otosan, danos una misión medianamente interesante!

-¡Malcriado, veremos si sigues diciéndole eso a tu madre! –decía con una voz algo cómica y mientras golpeaba con su puño lleno de vendas contra el escritorio.

-¡No, no pasa nada Hokage-sama! –dijo el chico rubio con la cara abajo y la cara algo temblorosa.

-¡kon'nichiwa Hokage-sama! Traemos nuevos expedientes de misiones por notificar –comentaron Udon y Moegi mientras iban con un montón de papeles que llegaba hasta su cubrir sus cabezas.

-¡No me dejan en paz, con tanto trabajo!

-¡Hola Udon, hola Moegi, no tienen nada nuevo para estos chicos!

-¡Preguntale al Hokage!

-Vamos Naruto-san son chicos recién salidos seguro debe haber alguna misión de rango C o B, que puedan realizar, lo necesitan se les ve en los ojos.

-No es la costumbre pero quizás más lue… -argumentaba revisando el papeleo nuevo. Será posible esto es…

-¿De qué se trata?

-Hokage-sama es una misión de clase "B" es demasiado para unos genins incluso su Jonin este con ellos.

-Esta misión es más que eso… es la misión más importante de toda mi carrera como Kage, es algo que solo les puedo confiar a ustedes.

-¿¡De que hablas!? No puede ser algo tan importante de cómo lo pintas.

-Su misión será escoltar a un hombre de vital importancia para la aldea de la hoja.

-¡De esto hablábamos una misión interesante! –respondió el chico rubio.

-¿Cómo se llama nuestro cliente? –Pregunto el jonin.

-Es Teuchi de Ichiraku Ramen.

-No nos vengas con esa, estamos escoltando a tu cocinero de Ramen favorito, nos estas usando como muletillas para con el tal Teuchi.

-¡Ateo! No insultes a uno de los 2 amores de mi vida, el ramen y tu madre.

-En parte Naruto-san posee cierta razón, Teuchi es uno de los 10 hombres más ricos del País del fuego.

-¿A dónde debemos transpórtalo? –Pregunto Taishi indagado-. Bien con esto voy a pagar al menos 2 meses de renta.

-A la aldea oculta entre la lluvia, es una misión de clase "B", pues la situación de esta aldea no está del todo estable.

-Según leí la aldea de la Lluvia se caracteriza por carecer de un gobierno lo suficientemente estable, que se haya logrado consolidar desde hace casi una década –Sadara-.

-De igual forma no es lo importante, traten de realizar la misión lo antes posible y no meter en problemas innecesarios a su equipo, te los dejo a ti Konohamaru para que los cuides.

-Claro que si este seguro de que así será –dijo el sensei arrodillándose como de costumbre en señal de reverencia a este.

-Mañana por las primeras horas del día, se pondrán encontrar con el cliente aquí mismo solo les falta que el cliente les dé el visto bueno y acepte, les deseo mucha suerte con su misión y que den lo mejor de si mismos.

Luego de la reunión del Hokage, el equipo 44, se fue despidiendo todos ellos yendo por su propio lado hasta llegar a sus casas.

**En casa de Bolt**

-¡Viva tendré una misión de rango "B"! –exclamo el rubio alzando las manos en señal de júbilo y algarabía.

-¡Que envidia me das Bolt! Otosan debe tenerte mucha confianza si te ha asignado una misión de ese rango a ti y a tu equipo –dijo Himawari mientras dejaba a un lado los apuntes de sus deberes de la academia y prestaba atención a todo lo que Bolt le comentaba.

-Sera con Konohamaru-sensei y los demás, pero estoy seguro que los impresionare a todos ellos en la misión.

-¿De qué hablan, Oni-chan y One-chan? –pregunto el pequeño pelirrojo mientras venia de sacar un cartón de leche de la nevera y servírselo.

-Al parecer Bolt, fue asignado a una misión importante… siéntate para que nos de los detalles.

-Sera un trabajo muy interesante, saldremos de la aldea e incluso del país del Fuego.

-Cuanta envidia te tengo…

-Descuida hermanita, estoy seguro que cuando salgas de la academia podrás hacer estas mismas misiones que yo hago.

-Solo me falta un año, unos seis meses si me esfuerzo lo suficiente, te prometo que te acompañare en las misiones muy pronto –dijo la hermana ilusionada mientras inclinaba la cabeza y mostraba una sonrisa llena de satisfacción por lo bien que le está yendo a querido su hermano.

-Oni-chan, de seguro podrás con todo –dijo el pelirrojo mientras escondía algunos de estos típicos juguetes de ninjas como unas shurikens falsas y un sapo de plástico.

-En fin espero te vaya bien con todo eso hermanito.

-Eso significa que ya no podrás jugar a los ninjas conmigo por los próximos días –susurro el niño pelirrojo abajando su cabeza que tenía un pequeño bigote blanco como resultado de la leche.

-¡No pasa nada! Yo y tu hermana jugaremos contigo hoy pero no te preocupes volveré tan pronto termine con mi misión.

-Eh Akashi-chan no te pongas celoso, pronto iras conmigo y Bolt a realizar misiones y demás cosas de ninja.

La hermana le cogió de la mano y le llevo a su habitación, mientras Bolt hacia lo que podía para equiparse de ropa y provisiones para el día de mañana, más aun decidió no tener tanta prisa por esa diligencia y la dejo para más tarde, querría ir a acostarse temprano pero las voces jocosas y descontroladas de sus hermanos en la habitación contigua parecieron cautivarle, no lo pensó demasiado y dejo todo el equipaje a medio realizar y paso a entrar en la otra habitación a jugar un poco con ellos como un buen hermano mayor haría.

-Pensé que no vendrías –dijo Himawari cogiendo con su mano una kunai de cartón y aventándola a su hermano mayor.

-No podía dejarles toda la diversión a ustedes 2 –menciona el rubio levemente sonrojado al tiempo que se agacha para jugar con ellos. Sigamos con esto, -dattebasa-.

El padre acababa de salir del trabajo, y la madre aún estaba con una copa de café, esperando a que llegue su marido, Naruto se dirigía a su casa con algo de fatiga, el papeleo era inmenso, sin embargo para su suerte él y Shikamaru lograron firmar y notificar todos los expediente, algo que incluso rara vez sucedía, aunque Shikamaru era bastante bueno como consejero, no tendía a meterse en los expedientes que no fueran la formación de equipos especiales para un mejor porcentaje de éxito en las misiones y cosas de ese sentido. Su misma pereza intrínseca, le hacía difícil y molesto ayudar en el papeleo más trivial a Naruto.

-Ya llegue –afirmo el padre estirándose el cuello y articulándose repetidamente las manos en señal de cansancio y entumecimiento mientras abría la puerta y se dirigía a la galería.

¡Oyasumi anata! –Decía Hinata mientras sacaba del microondas algo de pescado a la plancha y pan francés.

-¡Oyasumi Hinata! Muchas gracias por esperarme para la cena…

-Claro amor –decía con una leve sonrisa.

-Lo del trabajo hoy fue fatal, había mucho papeleo incluso tuve que pedirle a Shikamaru que me ayudase con ello –dijo mientras se sentaba en la silla del comedor-. No se repetirá trate de llegar más tem…

Sin embargo su mujer lo había callado poniéndole en boca un trozo de pescado y mirándole cariñosamente, como si le tratase de decir que "no había ningún problema", al tiempo este comía el pescado y puso cariñosamente un trozo de pan en la boca de quien lo alimento.

-Anata, llama a los niños aún no han comido nada.

-¡Bolt, Himawari, Akashi, vengan a cenar! ¡Vengan su madre ya acabo de preparar la cena! ¡Hijos vengan ahora!

Naruto repetía incesantemente estas frases sin recibir la más mínima respuesta hasta que él se levantó preocupado, para ver que les sucedía a sus pequeños, caminaba con un pie rígido y firme quizá en referencia a que pensaba que sus hijos o estaban molestos con él por llegar tarde o estaban haciendo algo raro. Más aún tras abrir la puerta de la habitación de Akashi no recibió sino más que una grata y reconfortante sorpresa.

-¡Cielo, tienes que mirar esto! Dattebayo. Al tiempo Hinata se levantó de la silla y camino con prisa hasta donde Naruto.

-Esto es… -decía la madre con un ligero sonrojo en las mejillas y aferrándose en el padre con su brazo que le llegaba de un extremo a otro de su torso-. Es tan enternecedor, ¿No te parece?

-¡Que lindos se ven! –afirmaba el padre rodeando con su brazo los hombros de su esposa, al ver como los tres niños estaban cubriros por una pequeña manta, tirados en el piso, con Bolt dormido en el piso a la derecha y Himawari a la izquierda en el centro el niño pelirrojo confortado entre sus 2 hermanos mayores, el que aun tenia uno que otro juguete en las manos y con sus diminutos brazos se enganchó en las ropas de Bolt.

**En casa de Sarada**

Sarada ya se encontraba en su habitación durmiendo como el protocolo estimaba, se acostó temprano y requiso en toda la casa por suficiente ropa para el nuevo viaje, comida enlatada (la comida de su madre era "difícil de apreciar"), además de suficiente shurikens y demás herramientas ninja. Su forma metódica y casi repetitiva de actuar era hasta ligeramente aburrida, más aun no se preocupaba en ello poco, querría hacer su mejor esfuerzo para con la próxima misión.

Tras la noche, la joven Uchiha, se despertó animada pero sin hacer demasiado ruido. Se preparó algo simple para el desayuno y espero unos momentos hasta que su madre se haya despertado para poder despedirse de ella.

-¡Hija, que bueno verte con tan buen aspecto! Aunque esa mochila tan grande no es demasiado grande para las clases de misiones, que tienen ustedes –afirmo la pelirosa mientras cogía un bocadillo de lo poco que su hija preparo, aun soñolienta y no del todo en sí.

-Bueno… ya me voy.

-Asegúrate de comprar algo de jugo de albaricoque y comida pre-realizada.

-No puedo…

-Por qué Sarada, sucede algo malo.

-Me voy de viaje, vengo en una o dos semana.

-¿¡Qué HAS DICHO!?

-Es una misión, que nos acabaron de asignar hace ayer mismo, no te lo pude decir anteriormente por que estaba arreglándome debidamente y querría dormir sin tus gri… sin que te preocuparas por mí.

-¿Cómo dices si las misiones de rango "D" no duran tanto? Segura que no lo soñaste –decía la madre tratando de convencer a su hija, de quedarse.

-Es una misión del rango "B" –afirmo la pelinegra.

-¡COMO TE PUDIERON DAR UNA MISION DE TAL RANGO A TI!

-Tuvimos suerte, el Hokage, escucho las palabra de Konohamaru y…

-¡MALDITO SEAS NARUTO! MANDA A TUS HIJOS A QUE LOS MATEN A VER SI TE GUSTA TANTO.

-De hecho Bolt ira –comento con la cabeza baja la chica.

-¡Oh eso lo soluciona todo! –menciona con sarcasmo. Como si Bolt acaso no fuera genin, igual que tú.

-¡Papa puede salir de viaje cuando quiera pero yo no hacer una misión! Hipócrita –menciona abriendo la puerta y saliendo sin realizar el menor ruido posible.

-¡Es diferente! Espera Sarada, ¿Dime dónde vas?

-A la aldea de la lluvia…

-Esa aldea y el país como tal no están en muy buen estado que digamos… será peligroso –argumenta al tiempo que abre la puerta y nota a su hija parar dándole la espalda pero aun así quedándose ante ella esperando a que le dijera algo-. Escúchame es mejor, espera run poco más para misiones como esas…

Sin embargo para su sorpresa la pelinegra parecía quedarse callada y no responderle en ninguno de sus argumentos, incluso ni se movía en lo más mínimo, estaba estática, algo impresionante hacía mucho tiempo las palabras de su madre no entraban en los oídos sordos de su hija. Hasta que ella misma preocupada de su inusual silencio, le trato de tocar su hombro sin embargo lo atravesó, no era más que un mero clon de su hija y la original ya estaba lejos, ni ella misma podía creer que su madre una aprendiz de uno de los Sanín, cayera con un jutsu de academia.

-¡Shannaro! –exclama furiosa dando un golpe al suelo y ocasionando un gran cráter en el jardín de la casa.

**En casa de Bolt**

Ya eran las 6 de la mañana, Bolt se levantó, tratando de no despertar a ninguno de sus hermanos, no querría despedirse ni nada por el estilo, solo se despertó, cambio de ropa y siguió rehaciendo el equipaje, pues dejo cosas por hacer. Él se movía de un lado al otro de la casa, planeaba no hacer mucho ruido pero por su naturaleza escandalosa se lo impedía. Llego el tiempo en que sus mismos padres se despertaron del ruido preocupados si algo les había sucedido, sin embargo estaban demasiado cómodos en la cama para pararse, además no es hasta las 9:00 que Naruto empieza el trabajo por lo que la pereza, le impidió moverse hasta que su esposa se levantó y le obligo a despertarse aunque seguían estando en la cama.

-Anata que ese es ruido, de que se trata –pregunto Hinata, ya quitándose las sabanas de encima y mostrando su bata de color lila, la cual le llegaba hasta poco más de las rodillas

-Seguro es Bolt, a lo mejor se está preparando para la misión que tiene hoy –murmuro Naruto, esperaba tranquilizar a su mujer y hacer lo posible para que aun quedarse en la cama.

-Que misión era…

-Una allí por afuera de Konoha, es una de rango "B", se me olvido decirte que no lo tendremos por unos días, así que no te preocupes cielo.

-¡NO TE PREOCUPES! –exclamo la mujer de ojos malva al tiempo que se levantó, se puso arriba de la cama y con un ligero salto se coloca y se sienta encima de la zona pélvica de su esposo y le sujeta sus 2 manos.

-Esto yo… cielo, si quieres podemos hacerlo… pero no es mejor cuando se vallan los niños no quiero que suceda como la vez pasada –susurro Naruto sonrojado y con la respiración ligeramente irregular.

-Por qué les diste una misión así de difícil tan rápido –afirmo con una expresión de enojo.

-Es que ellos…

-¿que ellos que? ¡Byakugan! –Dijo Hinata mostrando sus ojos malva con las venas y arterias alrededor de estos. Cuando mientes tu chakra cambia su ritmo común, si lo haces lo notare así que… más te vale seas sincero conmigo.

-Kaguya…

-¿Qué dijiste?

-No, nada cielo. Konohamaru y Bolt, me trataron de convencer de darles alguna misión más difícil –afirmo algo nervioso no podía negar lo aterrado que le parecía su tierna y callada esposa cuando se enojaba.

-¿Seguro?

-Es la verdad… te lo juro.

Para el asombro de ambos la puerta de su aposento empezó abrirse, debido a la "curiosa posición" en que estaban los esposos fueron atrapados por su hijo menor.

-¡Otosan, Okasan despierten! –grito el niño pelirrojo corriendo con prisa, incluso aun estando vestido con la ropa de ayer, el cual trataba de llamar a sus progenitores, pues se veía bastante intranquilo.

-¡EEEEHHH! ¿Por qué mama esta encima de papa?

-Es un ejercicio de "ninjas", sirve para las articulaciones y todo eso –aseguro el padre con una sonrisa forzada mientras se estiraba una y otra, al tiempo que su mujer le seguía el juego hasta que tras una decena de réplicas, ambos acomodaron debidamente sentados en la ladera del colchón.

-Está bien… ¡Venia decirles que oni-chan está por irte!

Ambos padres asintieron con sus cabezas a sus palabras y luego de eso el niño salió con la misma rapidez que llego a la alcoba.

-Bueno parece que se le metió mucha prisa, él debe estar muy animado con la misión, espero se divierta –afirmo Naruto despreocupado.

-Más le vale que no dure demasiado allí pues hasta que no venga no hare ramen para cenar…

-¡NOOOH!

Momentos después la madre sale ya vestida en su ropa usual, buscaba intranquila un objeto en las gavetas de su habitación para despedirse de su hijo, este por su parte ya había acabado de desayunar y se disponía a salir de la casa con su gran mochila de equipajes que parecía cubrirle un poco la cabeza de lo enorme que era esta.

-Bolt-chan… -susurro la madre.

-¿Qué mama? –indicó el hijo.

-¡Haz tu mejor esfuerzo! Quiero que lleves esto contigo si es que lo necesitas –exclamo la madre mientras entraba en uno de los ya asfixiados bolsillos, un pequeño ungüento personal del clan hyuga.

-Bueno ya me voy… ¡Gracias!

Tras eso se fue corriendo tan pronto pudo para llegar a tiempo al lugar de encuentro. Pasados unos minutos Bolt llego en frente de su equipo y un anciano Teuchi ya por encima de los 65 años, un envejeciente total, que caminaba con un bastón de madera pero aun así llevaba ropajes muy costosos y codiciables, algo que tanto a Konohamaru y Taishi le preocupaban parecía que salía más bien a unas fiestas de la alta sociedad que a un país extranjero en una misión ninja.

-¡Ohayō señor Teuchi! Espero nuestra travesía sea segura y satisfactoria para usted –dijo el sensei de forma muy formal.

-Se suponía que…*cof cof cof*, por lo que pague por la misión mandaría chunins.

-No se preocupe, yo soy un jonin y le prometo que estos chicos son lo suficientemente capaces para lidiar con esto, más si no nos acepta como sus guardaespaldas no le podemos obligar.

-No importa… *cof cof cof*, siempre que cumplamos con el objetivo…

-No sería más favorable alguien que posea un mejor estado físico, no se alguien más joven –señalo la Uchiha, algo preocupada por la situación de un viejo Teuchi, el cual entendía le resultaría imposible la caminata hasta la aldea de la lluvia.

-Descui… *cof cof cof*.

El viejo vendedor de ramen empezó una gran serie de ataques de tos que le impedían completar la frase que originalmente planeaba hasta el punto que dejo de intentar pronunciar la frase y se quedó pensativo.

-¡ELLA TIENE RAZON! –afirmo un joven de pelo negro de 17 años, muy parecido a Teuchi, que se apareció enfrente de ellos con una espátula y un cuchillo en la mano.

Instantáneamente los ninjas como mero auto-reflejo empuñaron sus armas, pero tras una indicación del viejo Teuchi, las bajaron.

-¡Shimaru esto no te…!

-¡Claro que sí, algún día yo seré el heredero de las empresas Ichiraku! Cuando voy a demostrar que soy digno de ello si no es ahora, estas oportunidades las da el destino… Hay que aprovecharlas, así como mama se costeó la carrera de licenciada en finanzas en la universidad, gracias a que Naruto-sama comía tanto en ese pequeño puesto de ramen, fue por eso que conoció a mi padre y pudieron mejorar el negocio hasta el punto de ahora, una gran franquicia de fideos en toda Konoha y el Pais del Fuego.

-Pero Shimaru aun eres muy joven.

-No me importa en lo más mínimo… no querría creerlo pero cuando pregunte ayer a quienes les fue asignara la misión de escoltarte vi que era el hijo de Naruto-sama.

-Así como él nos ayudó a salir a flote a ti abuelo y a mama, supe que… ¡Las generaciones deben cambiar! No fue coincidencia, así como el Hokage debe estar esperando a que los demás ninjas hagan las misiones en vez de él, tú también debes esperar a que yo haga las cosas de la familia por ti.

El viejo Teuchi se dio la vuelta y con una pequeña lagrimilla que trataba de ocultar les asintió la cabeza y levanto su esquelético brazo hacia arriba con el puño cerrado en señal de que le confiaba a su objetivo a nieto Shimaru. Tras eso los 4 salieron hasta la puerta de salida de aldea y se despidieron a cumplir con su misión.

* * *

** HiNaThItHa.16241: **Gracias por seguir este, fanfic espero que algunas de las dosis de NH, que habia en el capitulo fueran de tu agrado. *_*


	4. Mendou, Mi camino de los Fideos!

_**Mendou, este es mi camino de los Fideos!**_

El equipo 44 en compañía de Shimaru ya estaba anocheciendo, ya salidos de viaje, transitando por ya al menos unos 6 días desde el inicio de su misión, los chicos como era predecible, empezaron desde prácticamente todo el transcurso del viaje a preguntar de forma fastidiosa y repetitiva con las mismas palabras, una y otra vez, ya sea a su sensei o al mismísimo cliente que les contrato, ¿Ya hemos llegado? Algo como un interpelatorio inocuo pero a su vez necesario, parecía que la impaciencia del mismo Bolt fue haciendo mella en sus compañeros hasta que la misma muchacha sabelotodo y algo introvertida en público como lo era Sarada, realizaba con la misma insistencia las preguntas e incertidumbres que sus 2 compañeros de equipo tenían.

Sin embargo para su alegre sorpresa ya estaban llegando a una de las zonas más noroccidentales del país fuego, hasta que pronto se dieron cuenta con anuncio a la ladera del sendero en cual recorrían de que estaban a punto de salir de su país natal.

-¡Al fin hemos llegado! –afirmo el rubio con una gran sonrisa en su cara.

-No te emociones tanto chico, por ahora es mejor que descansemos un tiempo, al paso que vamos estoy seguro que en uno a dos días serán más que suficientes para llegar a la aldea de la lluvia, pero por ahora creo sería mejor descansar, digo ya estamos dentro del país de la lluvia.

-Aunque tengo tanta prisa como tú, nuestro sensei tiene razón –indico el genin de pelo castaño, articulando su cuello y dando un pequeño bostezo mientras cubría su boca con una de sus manos.

-Ya hace hora deberíamos estar en cama –señala la Uchiha con una voz quejumbrosa.

-¡Quisquillosos pensé que contrate ninjas no acompañantes de excursión! ¡Hagan un mejor trabajo! ¡Mocosos llorones! –el joven Ichiraku empezó.

-Cálmese joven, solo digo es mejo…

-Aquí entre nos, no fuimos nosotros los cuales fuimos a "caballito" sobre Konohamaru Sensei por tres días, siempre que transcurríamos durante más de 4 horas te ponías a decir que te dolía el tobillo o cualquier parte para que él te cargara –comenta la azabache bajando los lentes y empezando a pulirlos al tiempo que su expresión facial se tornaba más cruda y directa, como si tratase de decir "Te soportamos por 6 días, hoy nosotros decidimos".

-Y a mí me toco llevar toda tu mugrosa mochila llena completamente de ollas y demás utensilios de cocina –exclama Taishi agarrando como podía todo el equipaje del cocinero de ramen. ¡ Soy un ninja, un ninja por el amor de…, debo ser mínimamente silente y cuidadoso! Crees que puedo serlo llevando algo que me hace sonar como una banda de carnaval.

-Hpmt… Soy su cliente.

-De hecho fue el viejo de los fideos que nos contrató –explica el joven Uzumaki, ya con el cuerpo hacia dentro, al fin sin mucha sorpresa para ellos con ganas de dormir.

Tras ello, todos buscaron tan pronto como pudieron de sus equipajes las bolsas de dormir y obviamente la tienda, Taishi y Bolt buscaban cuanta leña podían para que su sensei encendiera la fogata y a su vez la Uchiha aprovechando su cierto conocimiento sobre la botánica y fue recolectando uno que otro fruto del bosque como moras o arándanos.

**En la hora de la cena**

Ya hacían casi las horas de las 10 de la noche, hacia una noche placida y relajante, soplaba una brisa enternecedora por el oeste, el ambiente tranquilo del bosque y con una temperatura templada, las zonas fronterizas del País de la Lluvia eran sin duda alguna estupendas para este tipo de acampadas en la noche. Tanto que el mismo sensei Konohamaru que llevaba consigo una gran experiencia y tiempo de trabajo como shinobi, sentía que era un malgasto de tiempo salir a ver los alrededores de donde ellos se asentaron, pero aun así siguió realizando las verificaciones de seguridad para estar seguro. No bien terminar empieza a escuchar las carcajadas y murmureos de sus estudiantes se dirige ya hambriento a donde están las tiendas.

Todos estaban sentados alrededor de la fogata que el sensei preparo, calentando una que otra lata de comida pre-elaborada de cortesía de Sarada de esas mismas que tanto y que con gran frecuencia desayunaba, almorzaba y cenaba en su casa.

-Hemos pasado una semana viajando pero aun así solo hemos comido cosas de Sarada o de Taishi, no te parece que es abusivo –pregunta el rubio con una mirada de pocos amigos.

-Por qué me lo dices en ese tono –comenta Shimaru llevando más carne y arroz a su plato.

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué me dices? Yo te lo diré, me has tenido cargando tu equipaje lleno de ollas y cosas de cocina y no has preparado absolutamente nada –argumenta Taishi.

-Bueno… es que… es mejor usar los ingredientes del país de origen para preparar un buen ramen –responde Shimaru.

-¡DEJEN DE DISCUTIR CON EL CLIENTE! No es nuestro trabajo cuestionarlo –exclama el sensei sentándose en con ellos y recogiendo su cena.

-Cuando lleguemos a la aldea les prometo que preparare un buen tazón de fideos para cada uno.

-Más te vale que así sea –indica Bolt.

-Me voy, sigan cenando, en un momento vengo –murmura el joven Taishi.

-¿Qué harás? –pregunta el sensei. Dímelo con anticipación.

-No es nada, es solo ir a comprobar una que otra cosa.

-IRE CONTIGO –exclamo el rubio.

-Eh ¿Por qué?

-Es que es muy aburrido estar aquí.

-No es una caminata para que te entretengas –murmuro el castaño al tiempo que en sus adentros se decía a sí mismo –no me jodas con eso malcriado-.

-Taishi, puede que Bolt tenga la razón… es mejor si van a salir que vayan en parejas asi estarán más seguros si se pierden o pasa algo.

Tras eso los chicos salieron a explorar un poco el bosque y la vegetación en donde se encontraban, sin tomárselo con prisa Taishi fue de un lado al otro de los alrededores del campamento en que estaban con Bolt por su parte solo siguiéndole cuanto podía, el rubio encontró cerca un gran árbol en donde fue escalando con sus manos –no sabía aun controlar el chakra en los pies-, tan alto como pudo, hasta llegar a visualizar con cierta facilidad la Villa de la Lluvia, a lo lejos se veía un escenario algo sombrío lleno de rascacielos y acueductos con tonos grises y muy mojada cerca de lo que parecía un gran lago… sin embargo nada de ello le sorprendió tanto como lo que presencio a unos pocos más kilómetros más lejos de donde ubicaba la villa, era un mero vistazo, un enorme pero a su vez instantáneo relámpago cayó en el suelo dejando consigo un sonido estridente y rasgado de estos, sin embargo en un instante se desvaneció, al tiempo dejándolo embobado viendo la imagen en cambio el castaño al escuchar el estruendo volvía a sentir ese tip curioso que tiene en su mano izquierda de temblar cuando se sentía atemorizado.

-Es mejor que volvamos al campamento Bolt.

-…

-¡BOLT ESCUCHA!

-¿Qué decías?

-No nada ya termine con lo que tenía que hacer, por mí ya podemos irnos –decía con su rostro tenuemente iluminado.

-Bien, vámonos…

**En la mañana **

Eran ya las 8 de la mañana, ya hacia un buen tiempo, ya con ellos con una hora caminando en sentido a la villa, todos se vieron sorprendidos cuando vieron la escena que se veía en frente de ellos parecía que había algún otro campamento en las cercanía del de ellos y la tienda en que estaban fuera quemada de arriba a abajo ya sus alrededores cierta cantidad de ramas de árboles rotas, simulaba ser una pelea entre ninjas que hubo. Sin embargo las tremendas prisas de Shimaru y Bolt convencieron al sensei de irse sin investigar el sitio debidamente ante la rabia y dejadez de un Taishi preocupado especialmente por la escena.

Tras ello y ya en el atardecer a las cercanías de la aldea, como su nombre lo indicaba era muy común que por esas zonas empezase a llover más ligeramente en las cercanías pero a cantaros en lo más recóndito de la villa, podían vislumbrar un gran lago con 4 grandes conductos que dispersaban las continuas precipitaciones sobre 4 ríos artificiales.

-¡Hasta cuándo vamos a mojarnos! Busquemos un bote o algo pronto –grito enojado el cliente que se notaba molesto consigo mismo por no llevar en su gran equipaje alguna sombrilla.

-Esperen… creo que allí debe haber –dijo el rubio señalando con su dedo una pequeña choza a las cercanías del lago.

-Vamos chicos, no se queden mojando aquí.

**En la tienda**

Al entrar en la choza, un hombre bastante mayor mejor dicho un octogenario vestido en un kimono azul, con cierto grado de calvicie y unos erráticos anteojos redondos más bien apodados –culo de vaso- que llevaba puestos al contrario de la posición normal en parte de atrás de su cráneo era quien servía como dueño del local.

\- kon'nichiwa Jiji-san ¿tiene algún bote que nos pueda alquilar? –pregunto Bolt con cierto grado de sorna.

-Eh, quien anda ahí, res-pon-da… -parafraseo el envejeciente mientras se palpaba la cara una y otra vez con tal de encontrar sus anteojos cosa que le era imposible.

-El vejete este, esta para ir a una casa de retiro, seguro que no podemos coger un bote "prestado" y devolvérselo mañana –afirmó el rubio con sus manos enseñando sus dedos índices y mayor para dejar más en claro si aún su tono de voz no lo hacia el entre comillas.

-No te quieras pasar de listo Bolt –exclamo el jonin dándole un pequeño golpe en la cabeza a su alumno-. De nada nos sirve tener un problema de robo o algo así si nos queremos ir pronto de aquí y terminar la misión.

-¿Qué sobre un problema?... un robo… son ladrones no es cierto.

-Gracias sensei, ahora el viejo nos cree ladrones por su culpa –dijeron al unísono los tres genins con una misma expresión de sarcasmo en sus rostros al tiempo que recibían cada uno su respectivo coscorrón en la cabeza de parte su sensei.

-¡SON LADRONES! Si es… cierto, lo sabía entonces, llévense lo que quiera el dinero, la mercancía pero no me hagan nada –grito el anciano mientras se pone sienta en el piso y se pone en posición fetal.

Bolt por su parte trato de manosear la caja registradora pero una sola mirada amenazante de su sensei le detuvo, por su parte Taishi y Sarada revisaban el bote que querrían alquilar y tras hacerlo e ir cargándolo para ponerlo en la orilla del lago, Shimaru dejaba una jugosa cantidad de dinero en el mostrador de la tienda, sin notar que a sus pies estaba el viejo ya durmiendo profundamente.

-Chicos vengan pronto seria de mala educación no despertar al señor de la tienda para que no se preocupe en la mañana –dijo el sensei mientras levanta con sus manos al dueño de la tienda, el mismo le sienta y coloca sus lentes correctamente para que les pueda atender sin malentendidos.

-Esas bandanas ninja, esa figuras de una hoja…

-Si somos ninjas de Konoha pero no se preocupe no haremos nada malo aquí–murmuro Konohamaru con una ligera sonrisa y dando la espalda para abrir la puerta y salir.

-¡ALTO AHÍ! Cerdos de la hoja –exclamo el octogenario mientras sostenía con sus decrepitas y temblorosas manos una pistola.

-¿Qué le sucede a este viejo? –pensó al instante el jonin preocupado por sus genins y tratando de permanecer lo más calmado posible.

Al instante acompañado de un sonido hueco, un rastro de pólvora y la caída al piso de un casquillo… el dueño de la tienda había disparado y la bala se dirigía a Shimaru sin embargo y para su buena fortuna, al instante el jonin detuvo el rumbo del proyectil con un kunai e implementándole algo de chakra de tipo viento lo logra cortar y en un movimiento velocísimo arrebatarle el arma de fuego al anciano y darle un ligero golpe en la nuca que lo deja inconsciente detrás del mostrador.

-Creo que los ninja de Konoha no somos muy bienvenidos en esta aldea…

-Entonces…

-Solo tenemos que ocultar nuestra presencia un mero jutsu de transformación bastara… aunque si soy sincero lo que realmente me ha extrañado ha sido el hecho de que nuestra aldea al menos de forma oficial esta en buenos términos con esta e incluso nunca se ha negado a la participación de los Exámenes Chunins y demás asuntos de hermandad internacional entre países.

-Henge no Jutsu "Jutsu de tranformacion" –exclamaron al unísono los tres genins Tras una serie de sellos de "Perro → Jabalí → Carnero" para cambiar su aparecía en la de tres civiles de lo más comunes y usuales, tal como se les fue enseñado en la academia.

El sensei movió la mano e hizo una seña con el dedo índice hacia su bandana ninja, indicando que a diferencia de como los genins pensaban no era realmente necesario el usar ese jutsu solo tenían que esconder su bandana con el símbolo de Konoha y nadie iba a diferenciarlos de unos niños que vinieron de vacaciones además que el jutsu puede deshacerse y dejar un lio. Pero en cambio el jonin empezó a realizar la misma secuencia de sellos y cambio su imagen a algo bastante similar el cambio solo fue unos lentes oscuros y ropa casual sin llevar consigo el chaleco táctico ni la bandana de Konoha pero sin quitarse esa característica bufanda color celeste que le caracterizaba.

Tras eso el equipo #44 se fue con el bote que habían seleccionado pero lamentablemente no cabían todos y a falta que los genins supieran de forma correcta y precisa de caminar sobre el agua, Konohamaru se ve en la necesidad de llevar "a caballito al cliente" y los genins ir en el bote que se movía por un motor todo mojándose bastante en realidad.

**En la aldea de la Lluvia**

Ya con el tiempo algo más calmado, llegaron en cosa de minutos, el ambiente de la aldea era bastante oscuro y sombrío, más aun la arquitectura tan gris no era lo que más las caracterizaba era que el aspecto sucio y descuidado de sus calles además de que era muy común ver una serio nivel de delincuencia y vandalismo en los niveles más bajos de lo que era la aldea. Los ninjas simularon eran solo unos chicos que fueron de vacaciones en unos de esos días de verano, con la ayuda monetaria que Shimaru les ofreció pudieron alojarse en un modesto y tranquilo hotel de segunda mano a lo que esperaban aunque por que el joven heredero de los fideos aun necesitaba el dinero para abrir un local en el país y firmar los trámites para establecer un negocio extranjero en el suelo de este país se vieron en la obligación de solo alquilar 2 habitaciones diferentes.

-¡DOS HABITACIONES! Puede ser… y si me toca dormir en la misma habitación de Bolt, no se –murmuro la Uchiha con cierto sonrojó en sus mejillas e imaginándose las posibles situaciones que podrían ocurrir dadas esas circunstancias tales como, ella o más precisamente su versión idealizada de sí misma (tiene pechos más o menos grandes y no necesita los lentes) visualizándose en la vereda de la ventana con un ambiente lluvioso, con una luces tenues en el hotel y Bolt amarándola entre sus brazos dándole un abrazo todo muy idealizado al más empalagoso estilo Shojo con una Sarada murmurando de forma sospechosa e incoherente.

-En realidad creo es lo mejor que yo me quede en la misma habitación que el cliente -afirma Konohamaru-. Si sucede algo a ustedes 3 en la habitación contigua solo tienen que llamarme.

-¡Kyah! -Exclamo la pelinegra al tiempo que penso-. Espera "ustedes 3", esto no estaba en el plan que le den a Taishi y no se meta en nuestra habitación

-Ok, me parece bien.

-Espere Konohamaru-sensei, tengo algo que necesito que usted sepa, quizá lo más conveniente sería que yo también este en la habitación del cliente cuidándole.

-Sera posible…

-Bueno si te soy sincero, yo querría salir un tanto a ver afuera la aldea –comenta el Sarutobi visualizando un bar en la parte alta de la aldea-. A mí no me molestaría pero dinos que te preocupaba antes.

"Si con suerte podre ir a dormir lejos de estos 2 niños engreídos" –pensó el genin de pelo castaño.

-Es una lástima –dijo la Uchiha con una voz entre cortada y tratando de no mostrar una sonrisa-. GRACIAS TAISHI, gracias no sabes lo mucho que aprecio esto.

-Cuando Bolt y yo salimos a fuera en la noche yo hice una réplica del campamento, más obvia le prendí la fogata y apague la que teníamos nosotros y le puse uno que otro sello explosivo cerca… en fin, creo que no sería pretencioso decir esto, quizá alguien nos quiso atacar allí y con el incidente con el anciano de la tienda de botes más me doy cuenta de todo, no somos bienvenidos en esta aldea y lo mejor es acabar rápido con la misión sin poner en un gran riesgo al cliente.

-Oh, realmente eso que has dicho ha sido de mucha ayuda, se nota que siempre se puede confiar en ti Taishi-kun –respondió el jonin con una sonrisa y desabrochándose un tanto su chaleco dejando al genin con un leve sonrojó en su cara por el cumplido-. Creo que no tiene sentido que yo salga a por unas copas, es mejor que me quede con el cliente, ustedes quédense juntos en la habitación de al lado.

-Ni con eso me salve de estar con ellos en una sola habitación.

-¡MIERDA! Ahora esto ni para eso sirves Taishi.

-Por cierto…

-…

-…

-Sarada no te dejes tocar por ninguno de esos chicos y cierra la puerta al estar en el baño –comento en broma el sensei.

-No queda de otra dormiré con ellos/el –dijeron al unísono el castaño y la pelinegra.

**En la habitación de los Genins**

Eran ya cruzando la hora de las 10 de la noche, todo estaba bastante calmado, la habitación del hotel que tomaron no era especialmente lujosa tenía nada más 2 camas pero el ambiente y la temperatura era idóneo para esos días de verano, Bolt y Taishi estaban en su cama acostados en cambio la Uchiha se encontraba a fuera de la habitación, buscando su pesado equipaje y tras cosa de 10 minutos llego cansada y con ganas de darse una ducha entro al baño.

-¡Vaya hambre que tengo, no te da a ti también Taishi! –exclamo el rubio con una sonrisa.

-Hmpt…

-Sabes a veces creo que te caigo mal, en fin si no quieres eso significa que comeré más-dijo el rubio con un tono de voz inocente mientras se levantaba de la cama.

-¡Eh, Espera no abras esa puerta! –exclamo el castaño.

-¿¡Que estarán murmurando los chicos!? Acaso ser que alguien entrara… y es… -pensó la Uchiha para sí misma ya salida de la bañera, tapada por una toalla notando los continuos parloteos de sus compañeros de equipo…

Al instante la chica salió para afuera del baño para notar muy a su desgracia que eran solo los dos chicos peleando por una rebanada de pan con mermelada de uva de relleno.

-Infantiles –dijo la chica mientras recogía su piyama rosada para terminar de vestirse en el baño.

Tras salir la pelinegra se había recostado plácidamente en la cama a la izquierda del aposento que era curiosamente la de Taishi, algo que desencadeno una molesta situación con ella que de una cosa a otra los llevo a juntar las 2 camas existentes en el aposento y juntarlas para hacer una más grande que permitiera que ninguno de los genin se quedara durmiendo cuesta en el piso. Estaban de forma un tanto típica Bolt al centro con Sarada y Taishi a la izquierda y derecha respectivamente.

**En la mañana**

Después de pasar la noche en ese hotel, se prepararon para comer algún desayuno del hotel en la habitación que compartían Konohamaru y Shimaru. El ambiente era cordial y tranquilo hasta que el rubio salto con una de sus típicas preguntas quizá demasiado obvias:

¿Dónde está el Ramen, que nos prometiste?

-Eh, ¿Qué has dicho?

-…

-…

-¿Cómo te atreves a cuestionar de eso ahora? estamos muy atareados en este momento para preocuparnos de que te cocine, habrá tiempo para que te prepare algo cuando ya tengamos la tienda establecida.

-Mentiroso…

-Maldito mocoso, ya verás –murmuró el joven Shimaru.

-¿Dime algo porque tanto revuelo con venir aquí y abrir una tienda? –cuestiona Taishi con curiosidad.

-Es por que este país es punto que une al país del fuego de la tierra y del viento si quiero hacer famosa la marca "Ichiraku" fuera de nuestro país natal debo conquistar los corazones y estómagos desde las tierras desérticas del país del viento a el lejano país del agua pero este es solo el inicio… además es mi… ¡Mendou! (camino de fideos).

-…

-…

-…

-¡No prostituyas esa frase! –exclamo el rubio algo molesto.

-En fin, terminemos pronto de comer ya se con quién me debo reunir para fiscalizar mi negocio nos encontraremos con esa persona en la Plaza Rainbow mediodía así que no tenemos por qué perder tiempo –indico el chico de los fideos ya levantándose.

-Oh miren chicos afuera parece que la lluvia aún persiste hoy en la mañana –murmura Bolt distraído.

**En algún lugar de a las afueras de la Villa**

-Cómo pasa el tiempo, quién diría que estas guaridas que tanta vida tenían hayan acabado de este modo… -indago una mujer bastante joven tapada en la sombra de una columna.

-Jeje, parece que se te ve tan habladora como siempre.

-Y que lo digas yo también estoy emocionada y ¿tú que me dices?

-Supongo que si es cierto, aunque

-Al fin y acabo… hoy es el día no es cierto, nos vemos en la Plaza Rainbow

-Sí, el día en que prometimos que la lluvia cesaría… -susurra un hombre rondando la edad de 50 pero basante conservado para su edad de pelo negro y ojos celestes ajustándose la banda de amegakure en la cabeza y mojado por la lluvia y el molesto ruido de las gotas de agua cayendo en techo de tejas de zinc.


	5. El Despertar del Byakugan

**_Capitulo #5: _**_**El despertar del Byakugan**_

* * *

**En las cercanías al Puente Rainbow**

El famoso puente Rainbow, no era sino un hermoso y muy cuidado puente colgante que conectaba la zona media de la aldea con las partes más acomodadas, estaba extremadamente monitoreado por ninjas, como a su vez los rostros de los pobladores era de júbilo y conmoción, un ambiente lleno de una multitud aparatosa que parecía llegar a cubrir las zonas peatonales desde los 2 extremos de la vía, en las bordes, pilares y brandales estaban repletos de listones y flores conmemorativas de color azul y rojo como si de un gran evento o fiesta nacional se tratase, parecía que nadie quisiera dejar de estar presente en ello incluso con el tiempo de llovizna algunos ni siquiera llevaban consigo una sombrilla pero parecía no importarles.

Al inicio de la vía pública estaba un gran y lujoso automóvil de color azul oscuro que iba escalando lentamente el camino a la cima, muy apabullante de color y adornos florales pero lo más curioso era la extravagante cortina que cubría el coche sostenida por 4 ninjas que caminaban al mismo ritmo que el automóvil e impedía que la mas mínima gota de lluvia mojada al hombre que en el interior estaba saludando cómodamente, un pez gordo del País de la Lluvia, su señor feudal, un hombre delgado, un septuagenario con pelo grisáceo, con diminutas arrugas en su cara llena de hoyuelos.

En el extremo contrario del puente a la acera derecha se encontraban el Team #44 con Konohamaru, Taishi, Sarada y el propio cliente Shimaru, todos salvo el rubio del grupo que se encontraba al lado izquierdo buscando algunos refrescos en un puesto.

-Gracia por su compra son 500 Ryōs –dice le vendedor.

-Tome usted–afirma el chico rubio.

-Disfrute sus refrescos.

-¿Por cierto hace un mal tiempo el día de hoy? Y yo que pensaba que no necesitaría usar este molesto paraguas otra vez el día de hoy.

-Bueno supongo que tiene razón, quizá hasta pueda relampaguear.

-Supongo…

Tras eso el genin fue caminado con extrema prisa, pasando entre la enaltecida multitud, hasta llegar al extremo izquierdo de la vía, observaba algo molesto que sus compañeros ya estaban al lado contrario. Bolt de forma algo imprudente e infantil alude a los llamamientos de los guardias de turno y salta la pequeña valla que fronteriza las aceras con el concreto del puente y trata de transitar de un lado al otro de la vía algo que sorprende y deja anonadado a más de uno de los guardias.

-Ese imprudente muchacho se quiere pasar como perro por su casa, por el puente. ¡DETENGANLE!

Un montón de ninjas que cuidaban los extremos del puente se fueron a movilizar tan pronto les fuera posible a ese pequeño mocoso que le estorbaba el transito al líder de su nación.

¡TRRRRT ZAAAAP! ¡Raiton: Raitoningu aki no jutsu! "Estilo de Rayo: Jutsu Caída del relámpago".

Un gran relámpago de color azul cayó a pocos metros de donde estaba Bolt, con una tremenda fuerza y un estruendo impactante, al tiempo aparecía un hombre algo de pelo negro y ojos color celeste vestido con un abrigo de negro con ocasionales nubes rojas.

Todo el público al mero instante de oír ese estruendo, salieron corriendo de la escena aterrados, con un descontrol y desconciertos increíbles, alguno incluso dejaban tirados sus paraguas en el movimiento escapada a sus casas.

-Que ha sido eso –murmuro el rubio dejando caer todos los refrescos de la impresión, así como se le escapaba por delante una mueca de sorpresa cuando noto que la sombrilla se le fue de la emoción.

-No será tu… ese chico… Asahi –indago el anciano señor feudal caído en la parte de a tras del vehículo completamente atemorizado pro la escena.

-¡Esto se acabó! Raiton: Raiu hoshigata no Jutsu "Estilo de Rayo: lluvia de estrellas" repente frente a él empezaron a salir 2 docenas de shurikens cargados con chakra del elemento rayo salieron cubriendo su figura y empezaron a cargar contra el vehiculo, eran tremendamente rápidas casi imperceptibles aun ojos humano común tanto que si quiera los ninjas que custodiaban al señor feudal en vez de prepararse para realizar un jutsu solo se interponían entre la trayectoria ordenada de los shurikens sirviendo como un escudo humano.

-Si unas de esas shurikens le da el seguro… -exclamo la Uchiha preocupada por su compañero tanto que trato de saltar la barda.

-Detente si usamos chakra aquí, sabrán con facilidad que somos ninjas extranjeros y nos atacaran –afirmo el sensei sujetando a Sarada.

Una un par de la shurikens que iban dirigidas al carro se acercaron por los lados cerca del rubio que se quedó impresionado con la pupila completamente dilatada y expandida hasta prácticamente la córnea, la gran sorpresa y el destello casi cegador provoco una parálisis mental en el genin rubio no podía moverse en lo absoluto estaba en completo trance.

El vehículo estaba en el camino detenido y lleno de enormes rasgaduras en el metal, la cortina blanca que impedía que siquiera la más mínima gota de lluvia mojara al hombre que lo cubría no hacía más que teñirse de rojo por la sangre de los ninja que se interpusieron en al trayectoria de los proyectiles.

-SALGAMOS DE AQUÍ –afirma el cliente completamente preocupado por su bienestar y su seguridad.

-Vamos idiota no te quedes mirando al malo como menso, salgamos de aquí –piensa en sus adentros el castaño tratando de sacar un arma ninja de sus bolsillos.

-Yo cogeré a Bolt, ustedes llévense al hotel a Shimaru –comento el Sensei preocupado por su genin.

-No dejare a Bolt solo, Y luego de una series de sellos: Caballo → Tigre o Serpiente → Carnero → Mono → Jabalí → Caballo → Tigre, Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu "Estilo de Fuego: Jutsu Bola de Fuego" –la Uchiha empezó a sacar de su boca una poderosa ráfaga de fuego destinada atacar a aquel hombre que apareció caído del cielo.

De repente una mujer joven envuelta en una capucha negra salta de la barda protectora y se pone enfrente de aquel hombre, empezó de forma veloz hacer sellos: Tigre → Serpiente → Rata → Serpiente → Tigre, Suiton: Suijinheki "Estilo de Agua: Muro de Agua" que en un instante una gran cantidad de agua, toda ella salidsa de la lluvia se materializo en un gran muro que los protegía desde cualquier angulo y empapo completamente a Sarada que cayo tendida por el impacto entre y desgate que el provoco estar realizando su jutsu que fue aplastado por la potencia del de su opositora al punto que el mismo Konohamaru la tuvo que sujetar de brazos para que no saliera varios metros lejos, así paso con Shimaru y el mismo Taishi.

Ya te enseñare a no subestimarnos –exclamo el muchacho castaño con sacando un Kunai explosivo y con la poquísima fuerza que le quedaba en los pies temblorosos por el ataque de agua que resistió directo, trato de ponerse en posición de lucha.

-Conversión –dice la mujer formando con sus manos el sello de la "Rata", al instante los cuerpos de Sarada, Taishi, Shimaru y el mismo Konohamaru se vieron mojados por un fluido poco denso y de color negro parecido a la tinta de calamar.

-…

-Porque ella –indago en sus adentros el chico de pelo castaño-. Esto es como aceite, puede ser inflamable.

-Parece que tienen a un chico bastante astuto con ustedes, fufu fufu –comenta la mujer tapándose la boca por la risa.

-Ni intenten usar sellos explosivos o jutsu de fuego sensei.

-No creas que soy un ninja simple –dijo el Jonin sacando un Kunai e imbuyéndole un fuerte chakra de viento, con un buen salto arriba en una arremetida de velocidad ataco a la cabeza de la Kunoichi, a lo cual apenas se da cuenta y tiene esquiva por mero reflejo, con un poder sobresaliente clava al piso su capucha desgarrada del impacto, al tiempo se puede visualizar a la figura que llevaba la capucha una esbelta mujer de tonos algo refinados, pelo negro con una cierta tonalidad violeta y ojos negros.

-Ese es el poder de la "Bestia de Konoha" –comentó con una sonrisa la veinteañera.

-Descuida no es necesario, ser una bestia para acabar con un par de Ninjas renegados.

-Créeme bestia, nunca veras esta banda ninja rasgada por la mitad –murmuro el ninja vestido de rojo y negro con una pequeña mueca parecida a una sonrisa.

-Hmp…

Al tiempo uno de los pocos ninja que sobrevivió a la arremetida del "Raiu Hoshigata" saco un kunai con sello explosivo en frente de los ninjas, trato de lanzarlo pero por la parálisis producida del impacto de energía eléctrica y su opacada visión termina teniendo más una trayectoria al jonin de la bufanda celeste.

-No te dejare tocarle –exclamo el rubio que sin siquiera dar vuelta atrapo el kunai y detuvo la explosión que pudo haber provocado el arma ninja.

-Esos ojos no serán los de… -indago la muchacha con algo de sorpresa.

-Son el… Byakugan, no hay la menor duda no solo las marcaras venas y capilares alrededor de la cara, esos ojos blancos son la prueba, parece que logro despertar cuando vio ese destello del hombre –piensa el Sarutobi.

-Ese pelo, esos ojos, esas marcas como bigotes de zorro en la cara es sin duda la viva imagen de ese chico de la foto… -piensa el hombre con una expresión de sorpresa y excitación en su cara.

-No sé qué hace un hombre vestido como los Akatsuki en esta época, pero si tocas a alguno de mis aprendices te juro que los matare –comento el jonin con una espresion amenazante.

-No te creas tanto, Asahi mostrémosle a este que no se nos debe subestimar…

-Kurome, esto no es necesario -comento Asahi con el ceño fruncido, se agacho colocando su mano sobre el muslo de la mujer, en señal de que se detuviera, al instante esta mostrara una postura más defensiva y sin intenciones de iniciar una lucha.

-BOLT, ALEJATE DE EL ES ALGUIEN MUY PELIGROSO –exclama el Sarutobi.

-Puedes guardar tus armas no tenemos necesidad de luchar Konohamaru de la Hoja –explica Asahi al tiempo que empieza a realizar el sello de la "serpiente" en sus manos y su cuerpo empezó a obtener un aura y resplandor azul.

-No podemos dejar escapar así como así, al tipo malo –exclamo el rubio con una voz decidirá, tomo su kunai y lo apunto justo a la cara de asesino aun con su byakugan activado y con una expresión decidirá en muestra del desprecio que le tiene.

-¡Estas ciego niño! –exclamo con una mueca triste y una voz holgada y profunda entre el sonido molesto de la lluvia sobre el metal hueco y el estruendo de las miles de partículas luminosas que cubrían su cuerpo y el de Kurome, exclamo y miro como si quisiese demostrar algo al decirlo, en ese mismo instante en un abrir y cerrar de ojos un gran desteto se realizó y desde el suelo el cual ellos pisaban un gran rayo se dirigió a las nubes y volvieron a efectuarse otra caída de relámpago en un área de alrededor bastante alrededor 5 kilómetros a la redonda, en ese mismo instante el Byakugan de Bolt se desactiva automáticamente.

En esos momentos de los ninjas que escaparon de la escena usa su transmisor para llamar refuerzos y documentar sobre el atentado contra el líder de ese país.

-Salgamos pronto de aquí, esto se pondrá lleno de ninjas de la lluvia queriendo investigar o pero puede que nos cojan de perpetradores con la excusa de que somos Ninjas de Konoha –explico el sensei mientras cogía en brazos a Taishi, a Shimaru lo cargaba "a caballito" en sus espalda y por su parte Bolt sujetaba en su espalda a su compañera de pelo azabache, ambos salieron corriendo desesperadamente al hotel en donde se alojaban para refugiarse de la lluvia y el escándalo que se armó por el atentado.

**En el Hotel**

Los muchachos del equipo #44 se fueron acostando en cama y al igual que su cliente estaban caídos del cansancio y el desgaste físico que efectuó aquella mujer, el rubio acostó a sus compañeros en cama y luego se sentó en una silla al lado de ellos entre las 2 camas a la espera en que alguno de ellos despierte, se replicaba así mismo la culpa de quedarse paralizado cuando vio caer el relámpago en frente de él y no adelantarse con ellos a escapar de esa escena, unos minutos después entro su sensei con un plato de arroz con curry en la mano para su genin.

-Toma Bolt, no será nada bueno si te quedas sin comer a estas horas de la tarde, venga sé que quieres –comenta el sensei con una leve y forzada sonrisa.

-Perdóneme… - susurraba decía con la cabeza gacha.

-¿Decías algo?

-Perdone fue mi culpa, si no me hubiera quedado como tonto estoy seguro que pudiéramos haber salido sin ninguna herida –afirmo con la voz algo más firme.

-No te preocupes por eso, ellos están bien solo come un poco.

-Creo tiene razón….

-Además de eso ¡Felicitaciones! Al parecer despertaste por unos minutos el Byakugan, me alegro mucho por ti y estoy seguro que en tu casa lo harán.

-Si eso supongo, aunque creo fue solo por un instante, era algo no sé cómo describirlo, "mágico" mi vista era prácticamente completa un radio de 360 grados, se sentía bastante raro era como…

-¿Usar lentes de sol? –pregunto de forma burlona el Jonin sujetando unos que este poseía y girándolos en sus manos.

-Jaja… No era algo más como darle "ampliar" a una foto, si hasta te digo que creo puedo ver a través de la ropa o de obje…

-¡PUEDES VER A LA GENTE SIN ROPA! –Exclamo el jonin mientras acercaba sus manos temblorosas a los globos oculares del rubio, hasta que este repele sus manos con su brazo.

-Lo que daría yo por esos ojos, maldito mocoso suertudo -murmuro en sus adentros.

-Eh… ¿Qué decías?

-No, nada sigue comiendo a lo que yo pongo algo en la radio –dijo colocando en el piso, un pequeño radio que saco de la habitación contigua, movía los dedos aun impacienté por lo que le dijo su alumno.

Al poco tiempo una transmisión de emergencia se escuchó en la alcoba:

*Queridos compatriotas que nos escuchan en todo el territorio de la patria, aldeanos y habitantes de nuestra querida aldea escondida entre la lluvia, por este medio público se les informa, que con todo el dolor de nuestra alma nuestro líder el excelentísimo Señor Feudal de estas tierras, hoy 7 de Agosto Lord Sōsemaru ha fallecido a causa de un atentado en el Puente Rainbow, cuando este muy afablemente estuvo saludando a su pueblo, a causa de este atentado fallecieron en el ejercicio del deber un total de 12 ninjas que custodiaban el vehículo en que se transportaba.*

-¡NOOOOOHH! Eso es terrible, me tenía que ver con ese hombre para que me diera los permisos para poner mi negocio en este país –exclama Shimaru tras despertarse de su cama.

-Pobre hombre, eso es sin duda un duro golpe a este país –comenta el Sarutobi.

-¡Están miéntenlo! –exclamo el rubio, apretándose la cabeza con la mano, su pelo se despeinaba y de la rabia patea el radio, que empezaba a reproducir música muy particular un dueto de armónica y triangulo musical con una voz casi balbuceante, cosa que de por si incomodaba el estado anímico del Uzumaki.

-¿Qué es lo que te estas sucediendo Bolt? Tú no eres así –dijo el jonin sujetando del hombro al Uzumaki.

-Más importante que todo ¿No está muerto el Señor Feudal?

-¡Estoy seguro de eso! Por lastima para el ninja malo, unos 2 proyectiles que se lanzaron chocaron con la sombrilla, desviaron un poco su trayectoria y solo dieron en los brazos del pasajero y por ultimo al caer esa cortina blanca sobre el carro el tipo importante se quedó haciéndose el muerto para que no siquiera atacándole.

-Este seguro de eso, quizá eso significa que pueda llevar la solicitud mañana y nos las acepten –Shimaru.

-Pues supongo que talvez si vamos y nos explicamos –comento el rubio algo más calmado.

-Esto es malo, de por si es una misión de un rango muy alto para ustedes, lo último que nos falta es que nos metamos en un lio diplo… –murmuro Konohamaru preocupado.

Sin embargo es interrumpido por otra nueva transmisión:

*Yo Yakumo, líder de la Aldea oculta entre la Lluvia prometo, que traeré en conjunto con un equipo de lo mejor de nuestra aldea al asesino que perpetro este crimen y recibida al pena que merece por los actos… Es sin lugar a dudas un pecado de gran envergadura algo como esto pase en nuestra aldea. Pero más que todo recalcar la importancia de que si llegan a encontrar algo de interés público para la captura del perpetrador, comuníquenlo lo ante posible.

¡Porque yo encontrare a ese asesino y lo llevare al patíbulo, lo juro por mi honor!*

-Esto es malo, creo lo mejor será prescindir de esta misión por ahora…

-¿De qué habla Sensei? Acaso no confía en nosotros, no podemos irnos asi como asi seria…

-¡Bolt, el sensei tiene razón! –exclamo Sarada agarrándose la cabeza y poniéndose los lentes otra vez.

-Has despertado… -Konohamaru.

-Espérate ¿De qué hablas? –comenta el rubio confundido.

-Sí, ¿Qué estás diciendo? Se supone ustedes cumplirían, incluso pagamos por adelantado la misión.

-Todo estos acontecimientos no son nuestro problema en lo absoluto, si venimos e meses estoy segura que podremos cumplir la misión sin más, solo falta que se normalicen las cosas en este país.

-No quiero, sé que es algo egoísta, pero no quiero que salgamos sin completar la misión… supongo porque pensé que emocionaba mucho el tener una misión que valiera la pena, si no la hacemos quizá no podremos confiar en nosotros mismos como ninja.

-¡No seas testarudo! –exclamo la Uchiha.

-Bueno, que les parece esto, si Taishi decide estar a favor de que sigamos en la misión lo haremos, en caso contrario la posponemos para un futuro próximo –argumentó el jonin para calmar la situación.

-Creo que sería incorrecto, dejárselo la elección solo a él –comento el Uzumaki-. Creo que Shimaru también merece expresar su opinión.

-¡EL RUBIALES TIENE RAZON! Yo merezco un voto y expresar mi… –exclamo el heredero de los fideos con una sonrisa brillante y ojos mirando al infinito.

-No te quieras pasar de listo niño, bien sabes que el cliente siempre votada por acabar con la misión pronto… esto es algo que nos concierne a los ninja que fuimos empleados para la misión, si alguien cree que puede ir por su cuenta sin tomar el bienestar de sus compañeros, yendo solo ya sea a un lado o por otro seguir o retirarse es algo que creo deberían saber desde ahora, soy el líder del equipo porque soy el jonin a cargo, no quiero obligar a unos chicos a realizar algo que ellos mismo no se creen capaces, en este mundo shinobi no deja atajos… pero nadie dice que todas las respuestas temerarias son "las correctas", algo así no es valentía es NECEDAD –argumenta el Sarutobi con una expresión mucho más seria de lo normal.

-Es como dice sensei –la Uchiha afirma su posición al tiempo que levanta la cabeza-. Esto seguro que él no perderá los estribos como este tonto que tenemos aquí.

-¿Así que seré yo quien decida? –el castaño pensó para sus adentros, a diferencia de como creían, Taishi se despertó en medio de la segunda transmisión radiofónica, pudo escuchar a detalle las palabras de sus compañeros aunque por más que intentaba no podía dejar de cruzar su mente las palabras: (decisión, respuesta incorrecta, perdiste)

¿Y si sucede como la última vez? ¿Si no soy capaz de dar la respuesta correcta? –Pensó sosteniendo su mano izquierda con la diestra-.

Sin embargo por más que trataba de parar ese tip que tenía, mas aumentaba y se prolongaba, ello era simplemente incesante e imposible de parar.

-Acaso… ¡maldición no es solo mi mano izquierda! ¡ES TODO MI CUERPO! ¡TODO MI CUERPO TIEMBLA! –pensó, mientras se tuvo que morder la mano para que sus balbuceos y movimientos involuntarios no alertaran a su equipo de que estaba despierto.

**En la Mañana**

Un grupo de 4 ninjas de Amegakure, fueron por las instalaciones del hotel en que el equipo #44, subían las escaleras con un paso militarizado, ordenada y monótono hasta el punto que hacían el mismo sonido hueco cada cuantos segundos, cada vez que pasaban sus manos por el barandal de acero. Se colocaron 2 detrás de las escaleras y otros 2 justo en frente una de las habitaciones del segundo piso y tocaron la puerta de esta. Pero nadie respondía tras 5 minutos de tocar con impaciencia, sin recibir respuesta alguna y en los que prácticamente deseaban tirar la puerta a patadas, sale un Konohamaru soñoliento y diferente a con su ropa usual –vestía como civil y tenía lentes de sol.

-¿Qué les puedo ofrecer? –comento el joven Sarutobi parando un largo bostezo con su mano en la boca.

-Está acusado de estar implicado en el atentado al excelentísimo Lord Sōsemaru, el Daimyō (Señor Feudal) del País de la Lluvia.

* * *

HiNaThItHa.16241: Un saludo y muchas gracias por el comentario en los proximos capitulos sabras mas detalladamente sobre esos 2 personajes.


	6. Te lo repetiré ¡ESTAS CIEGO!

_**Capitulo #6: Te lo repetiré ¡ESTAS CIEGO!**_

* * *

Eran las primeras horas de la mañana en el hotel, en que unos hombres, todos ellos con el uniforme de medio/alto rango clásico de ninjas de Amegakure ropa en tonos blancos cual mameluco o purpura con el chaleco de color violeta oscuro pero sobretodo esa común mascara para respirar el cual les hacía parecer buzos. Unos ninjas entre ellos 3 chunin y un jonin se encontraban enfrente de la puerta de la habitación de Konohamaru, al cual nada más abrir sin siquiera hacer con el contacto visual por más de 5 segundos, acusaron que es buscado como sospechoso del asesinato del Daimyo de ese país.

-Perdone no le he entendido nada con esa mascara –dijo con una cara despreocupada ante los balbuceos de sus perseguidores, poniendo su mano sobre su espalda, realizando ligeros estiramientos que se efectúan tras despertar. Si es para cualquier cosa rara, que me hable el superior de ustedes no este enano.

Al instante el jonin (el más pequeño en altura), un hombre delgado pelo violeta, ondulado y corte de pelo corto, peinado hacia atrás salvo un mechón cortó con ojos azules como el agua de mar. Se retiró su máscara facial de la boca, incluso a pesar de lo sonrojado y avergonzado que se encontraba por esas palabras que les dedico el sospechoso principal de su caso, repitió con el idéntico tono de voz, el cual utilizo para hablar la primera vez, la misma oración:

"_Está acusado de estar implicado en el atentado al excelentísimo Lord Sōsemaru, el Daimyō (Señor Feudal) del País de la Lluvia."_

El Sarutobi trataba de ocultar como podía la gran mueca de impresión y disgusto que este poseía, aunque preocupado trato de no mostrar ningún comportamiento agresivo que sea tomado como represalia, uno de los chunins trato de agarrarle la mano izquierda para ponerle las esposas, sin embargo este le hace tropezar con un ligero golpe al talón, el cual lo desestabiliza, cae el chunin cae al piso, el cual se sorprende al ver la escena.

El jonin de Konoha, prácticamente le petrifica con la mirada al pobre shinobi que intento pasarse de listo en respuesta los demás ninjas empuñaron con rapidez sus armas, listos para llevárselo por la fuerza si es necesario.

-Odio que me obliguen, es mejor que lo que vayamos a hacer sea de forma menos brusca –afirmo el jonin de bufanda celeste cerrando sin que estos se dieran cuenta la puerta de su habitación-. No les parece lo más cortés e idóneo –se agacha para ayudar a levantarse al chunin que tiro la piso.

Tras eso los ninjas de Amegakure, sujetaron de las manos a Konohamaru, ya de forma más ordenada y apacible, hasta proceder a colocarle las esposas e indicarle que fueran con ellos hasta la central, el joven Sarutobi se mostraba de forma natural y tranquila, casi como si aceptada todo a lo cual le acusaban. En un momento de lucidez para el jonin de Amegakure, por lo tanto el superior recordó haber leído sobre que una de las especialidades de "la Bestia de Konoha" era su facilidad para efectuar el "Kage Bushin no Jutsu". A lo que este hombre saca un mechero de los bolsillos de su chaleco táctico y lo acerca de forma inesperada a la palma de la mano del detenido cosa que instantemente lo hace dar un grito de incomodidad y ardor.

-¿¡PORQUE DEMONIOS HACES ESTO!? –exclamo Konohamaru con una expresión de dolo y levantando sus manos al nivel de su pecho para dispersar el ardor que en su mano estaba rozándolo con su ropa.

-Pen… pensé que eras un… un clon de sombras –balbuceaba el jonin de amegakure avergonzado de sí mismo por su mala interpretación de los hechos.

-Jajajaja Jajajajaja –la risa de sus subordinados duro un buen par de minutos, hasta que para asombro de ellos, el jonin con la cara sonrojara empezó a exclamar para que se llevaran al detenido inmediatamente.

-Supongo que fue algo de paranoia de mi parte –pensó el jonin, mientras acompañaba a su detenido para ir desde afuera del hotel.

-Hmp…

Empezaron a bajas las escalera del hotel, sin embargo en un desliz de ingenio, el jonin de Konoha aún seguía mostrando una risilla burlesca, casi si se quisiera tapar la cara pero por las esposas que poseía, le era imposible.

-Uno de ustedes quédese aquí –murmuro el jonin poniendo su hombro sobre el de uno de sus subordinados mientras apuntaba con su pulgar para atrás.

-¿A qué se refiere? Akira sempai.

-Espera aquí, presiento que este hombre debió venir con un apoyo, compañero, o al menos alguien que lo pueda auxiliar o hasta en el más remoto de los casos un cliente que le contrato para venir aquí –Akira.

Inmediatamente una expresión de impacto y un temblor en los labios de Konohamaru fue surgiendo pero este trataba de disimularlo tanto como le era posible ante un Akira que ni pestañaba para no dejar de tener a su detenido observado y controlado.

-¿Qué le hace pensar eso? –pregunto uno de los compañeros de Akira.

-Realmente crees… que este hombre, un ninja que se supone ser bastante conocido como de la elite en Konoha se dejaría atrapar así, sin ninguna resistencia, sin forcejeos, sin clones de sombras o ningún truco con el que pueda salir de un aprieto –argumento Akira al tiempo que se aseguraba que sus voces produzcan en el menor ruido posible-. Además sino podemos darnos cuenta de todas estas cosas como pomo podemos asegurarnos que protegeremos a la gente de Amega…

De repente un ruido de arriba, interrumpió la deducción del precavido Akira, era una voz chillona con un tono algo alarmado, el chunin designado por su superior subió las escaleras de forma veloz y sin ruido, Akira por esta vez era quien empezó con una leve e imperceptible risa burlesca y giro 45 grados su cabeza, dirigiéndole una mirada desde el lateral derecho al detenido, casi como si con la cara exaltada y entusiasmada, quisiera gritar… ¡TENIA RAZON! ¡SE LOS DIJE! ¡NO ME PODRIAS ENGAÑAR NI AUNQUE LO INTETARAS TANTO COMO QUIERAS!

-No crees que estas siendo demasiado precavido –murmuro el jonin de Konoha con una mirada más tranquila, con una apacibilidad como si incluso ante su captor pueda darse el tiempo de cómo cual viejo con buenos años encima pudiera darse tiempo para dar consejos hasta al más crudo e irritante adversario con que se pueda encontrarse, susurro estas palabras–: Si te la pasas por el camino tan precavido, cuidadoso de lo que hay nunca encontraras nada interesante, nunca entenderás que estas errado, pues crees saber todas las respuestas mucho antes de emprender el viaje.

-¿Quién crees que eres para cuestionar mis deducciones? O es más ¿Quién te has creído que eres para darme consejos de cómo vivir? Eres solo alguien que trata de dañar a nuestra aldea, a nuestro país, a nuestra gente… puede que te parezca joven pero he visto demasiada gente como tú, criminales, asesinos, secuestradores… ninguno de los de tu tipo podrán algún día engañarme –explicó Akira con una expresión asertiva en su mirar, mientras de forma inconsciente le da un ligero puñetazo en la barbilla al detenido.

Sus 2 compañeros parecían impresionados, era común en las investigaciones que un detenido se la pasara hablando coherente o incoherentemente tratando de persuadir a los ninjas que fungían las ocupaciones propias de los policías o detectives en resumen de salvaguardar a la ciudadanía en la aldea pero a pesar de tener un buen tiempo conociendo a Akira y colaborando con él, les choco ver a alguien tan cauto y frio que vivía inmerso en su mundo actuar de forma apasionada. Sin embargo lo que en un instante vieron por detrás al escuchar un ruido les dejo incluso más sorprendidos de lo que habían estado ya por el actuar de su jefe, su compañero bajo las escaleras con delicadeza pretendiendo realizar el menor alboroto posible con un acompáñate con esposas puestas, tapando su boca con un trapo para que no gritase, era un joven de 17 años de pelo negro aun vestido con un pantalón y camisa decoradas de ingredientes para un ramen y con pantuflas de conejito.

-Humano idiota, tiraste al traste el plan –pensó en sus adentros Konohamaru molesto consigo mismo al ver, que el descuidado cliente que tenían le causo un problema innecesario-. Espera debo pensar con tranquilidad, si hay una brecha la encontrare, ese es mi deber.

-Era un muchacho que cuando me vio estaba alarmado, eso no es común, me parece algo sospechoso, quizá como dijo usted este puede ser el compañero de nuestro sospechoso principal.

-Un chico gritón y ruidoso como este de aquí, no me hagas reír, yo no necesito a alguien así como mi compañero –murmuro el ninja de Konoha sin mostrar ningún sentimiento o empatía por los gritos y lloros de Shimaru.

-Supongo que tiene razón, este chico se ve de lo más normal, no parece un shinobi por más que le pegues el ojo, lo mejor es soltarlo y ahorrarnos una multa por arresto arbitrario –comenta el chunin que custodiaba al chico de los fideos.

-Te vio a estas horas de la mañana, si te vio actuando muy brusco se pudo haber asustado, quizá pensó que eras un secuestrador o algo –indago el joven jonin-. Pero por otra parte aun esta mi teoría de que podía ser el cliente que contrato al detenido para que realizada la misión, en ese caso, es incluso mejor tenerle a él que a un mero ninja contratado como nuestro sospechoso principal.

-¿De qué habla Akira Sempai? ¿Explíquese porfavor? –pregunto sorprendido el chunin que atrapo a Shimaru.

-Es algo elemental, incluso este hombre fuera el asesino, incluso fuera con sus propias manos que ejecutara el crimen, es solo alguien que fue contratado para un fin, una herramienta de un solo uso, sin embargo ¿Quién lo planeo? ¿Por qué hacerlo? ¿Qué razones tenia Konohamaru "la Bestia de Konoha" para asesinar a un Daimyo extranjero? Esas preguntas solo concuerdan si pones a alguien de autor intelectual, ese debe ser este chico.

Todos se quedaron atónitos con las deducciones de Akira, las cuales parecían que no importara cuantas veces las escucharan no los dejaban de sorprender, su nivel analítico de las situaciones y pensamientos sobre los móviles de los criminales.

-…

-…

-…

-¿Qué lo hace pensar eso señorito metantei-chan? (metantei= detective) –cuestiono el ninja de Konoha.

-Tú mismo lo dijiste, eres uno de los shinobis más poderosos de Konoha, si tuviera un compañero, tendría que ser alguien de tu nivel o en su defecto alguien que te complemente cubriendo tus puntos flacos –argumento el investigador-. Por cierto quizá es una idea loca o con poco porcentaje de acierto, pero no hay que descartar que tenga de compañeros a genins.

-Sempai, no abuse de su suerte, si bien acertó antes con lo del compañero también erró con lo del "clon de sombra" y el susodicho truco del sospechoso para burlarnos –argumento uno de los chunin colocando su mano en el hombro de su superior en pos de la camaradería, para que su camarada se note preocupe menos.

-Eso último tiene un justificante, ¿Nadie sería tan idiota para meter a genins en una misión que debe tener un rango como "A" o "S"? ¿Es más nadie sería tan irresponsable para traerlos a un país con relaciones hostiles con su aldea? –explico levantando el índice y mordisqueándolo con su boca.

-Este niñato es escalofriante, si nos hubiera subestimado un poco más habría dado en el clavo, seguramente nos veríamos obligados a entrar en una lucha en la cual, aunque pueda derrotarles, sería un riesgo demasiado alto para los chicos y para al cliente e inclusive ellos no sufran daños nos sería imposible sacar a todos los chicos de aquí sin llamar la atención y eventualmente ser cazados como ratas por toda la aldea, -me corrijo- todo el país de la Lluvia –pensó el sospecho.

Luego que pronto empezaron a salir ya a la calle, el día si bien no había lluvia alguna estaba demasiado nublado para que el sol fuese visto con claridad en todos los lugares de la villa. Tras lo cual llegaron a caminar, dando repetitivas vueltas y cambios de dirección, hasta que encontraron una flecha roja que indicaba hacia abajo en la pared lacustre (pared que choca con el agua del lago) del muelle de las plantas más bajas de la aldea, en donde se colocaron, los sospechosos parecían exhaustos de la caminata, en especial Shimaru, que tuvo que ser sostenido en brazos por no saber caminar en el agua, (cosa que afirmo la teoría del cliente al 100%), Sarutobi parecía algo extenuado y aprovecho para apoyarse unos segundos sobre aquella pared, tras limpiar inmaculadamente la pared empezó el jonin de pelo violeta a realizar una sucesión de sellos que terminaron en el sello de "Conejo".

-Suiton: Shinkū ton'neru mizūmi "Estilo de agua: Túnel lacustre de Vacío" -Instantáneamente una burbuja acuática empezó a reproducirse en una circunferencia de poco más de 2 metros, que inmediatamente materializarse empezó a ser tragada por el lago, hundiéndose cada vez más, la burbuja podía visualizar que debajo del lago había una gran edificación con algunas pocas ventanas en que se mostraban iluminadas, con sus arquitectura revestida en acero inoxidable.

Desde la superficie hasta llegar habían alrededor al fondo habían alrededor de 80 metros, lo cual impedía que si alguien deseaba salir sin poseer la técnica precisa para acceder o salir a la edificación lacustre muera ahogado por la carencia de oxígeno. La burbuja iba bajando cada vez más hasta el fondo en que se encontraba un conducto sellado en el cual era necesario para que se pasara desde el agua de afuera por dentro en donde hay oxígeno, en resumen la barrera entre el habitable interior y el inhóspito exterior.

-Jope que bonito, se ve toda esta construcción –sonríe Konohamaru-. ¿Qué es esto? ¿Qué haremos aquí?

-Es una prisión, ustedes estarán encarcelado como un ninja de algo peligro para el bienestar de Amegakure y el autor intelectual del asesinato del líder de nuestra nación –responde sin inmutarse el jonin nativo de la aldea.

-¿Qué HAS DICHO? Y EL JUICIO, EL DERECHO A ESTAR CALLADO, A UN JURISCONSULTO, EL CUAL ME DEFIENDA –exclamo impresionado el heredero de los fideos.

Las risas de los ninjas de Amegakure eran tremendamente esporádicas y naturales, prácticamente se cuestionaban como el que consideraban la mente maestra detrás del asesinato de un líder de estado, se podía preguntar de forma tan inocente, de si acaso en una aldea escondida, por lo tanto un lugar militarizado, vendría el "progrecratismo de los derechos humanos" que era común en un lugar como Konoha, la cual hace años nadie recurría a atacarla o hacer grandes escándalos.

-Pobre tonto, tendrás suerte si solo te llevan al patíbulo pues llegaran a mantenerte presentable para las masas, sino no te torturan antes –pensó para sí mismo el ninja de Konoha.

-¿QUE ES LO QUE LES RESULTA TAN GRACIOSO AHORA MISMO? –indago Shimaru a oídos sordos, el cual sin mediar palabra, lo llevaron junto a el Sarutobi a un cuarto con el numero 101 arriba, ubicado al extremo opuesto de donde entraron, a las veredas se podían visualizar los rostros de los prisioneros, todos ellos enseñando la lengua en burla o balbuceando por los recién llegados.

**Dentro del Cuarto 101**

La habitación por dentro era gris, con un piso de mosaicos blancos y negros que se intercalaban, sellado con paredes gruesas de concreto armado y denso, lo cual hacía de esta habitación algo especial sobre las otras que cruzaron con anterioridad, era algo aun pasados un par de minutos ni Shimaru ni Konohamaru se dieron cuenta de lo que había sucedido, aun les parecía algo irreal y escalofriante, no se escuchaba nada, no se veía nada, estaban completamente sellados de adentro hacia fuera y viceversa, en pocas palabras todo lo que suceda afuera de la habitación 101 no sería escuchado y todo lo que se realice dentro del cuarto tampoco. Pero su más peculiar característica era un reloj análogo que irritaba y descontrolaba con su respectivo Tic Tac que hacia hueco en el lugar cuanto se mantenía insonoro.

-Tírense al piso –exclamo con autoridad un chunin.

-¿Qué me dices?

-Hagámosle caso, chico el cual no conozco de nada –comento el Sarutobi abajándose y quedando tirado en el piso, el cual convence al compañero de que siguieran toda orden de los captores punto por punto sin cuestionar nada, era la mejor forma de salir airoso y con el menor de los daños posibles de la situación en que estaban.

-Ahora la revisión… -susurro el ninja de Amegakure quitando de forma veloz los pantalones de Konohamaru y colocándose los guantes estériles en sus manos.

-¿De qué clase de revisión se trata?

-Bueno es de las típicas en el formulario de las prisiones y demás centros penitenciarios es a por si acaso uno de ustedes se le ocurrió llevar un transmisor o sello explosivo escondido.

-¿Escondido dónde? ¿Qué cojones, esto que tipo de revisión es? –pregunto alterado el joven Shimaru que se encontraba con sus pies temblando.

-No empieces hasta que me vaya, tuve demasiada de esas escenas cuando tenía 13 años y era el chunin que iniciaba "chico V", ve a esto, ve a limpiar esto, ve a revisarle sus cosas al otro –exclamo molesto el superior que sale por la puerta al ruidoso exterior para no tener que presenciar lo que sucederá en unos instantes-. Ahora les toca a ustedes.

-Es una revisión ana…

-¡NOOO OHH!

-…

-…

-…

Tras pasado unos 10 minutos desde que Akira sale de la habitación, este vuelve a entrar, encontrándose con los detenidos puestos enganchados a sus sillas pegados a la pared gris y envuelta en concreto, recién finalizado la revisión de todas su cavidades, ellos estaban listo para que empiece el interrogatorio, el pobre chico de pelo negro no podía controlar las lágrimas o su preocupación, era transparente en el más amplio y vulgar sentido de la palabra, era la clase de persona a la que solo tenían que hacerle sacar algo de sangre y te diría cualquier cosa que le pudiera salvar el pellejo, no era ni siquiera necesario instalarle un sistema de polígrafo, de hecho ni al propio Konohamaru se le había colocado tal aparato, parecía que el superior no deseaba recurrir a la tortura física como algunos de sus compañeros le decían, incluso como la situación lo ameritaba –se había torturado por mucho menos que este crimen-, él pensaba en limitarse a un sencillo y tranquilo interrogatorio de manual, tenía mucha información que querría saber ¿Conocer el móvil del crimen? ¿Porque ese lugar en específico? ¿Cuánto valía la vida de su Daimyo para este chico con pijama ridícula? ¿Era acaso una entramada desde arriba, desde el Hokage para desestabilizar un país vecino y ejercer su influencia sobre este? –decenas no cientos de preguntas se cruzaban a segundos por su mente, más aun sabia solo una era inescapable- ¿Qué esperaban conseguir con esto?

-¿Cuáles son sus nombres?

-Soy Konohamaru Sarutobi.

-Yo… soy… Shimaru Ichiraku –respondió titubeando.

Al instante uno de los chunins coge una laptop que tiene agarrada en su regazo teclea el nombre de aquel muchacho.

-Ese nombre… no está en los registros de nacimiento del País de la Lluvia –responde sorprendido.

-Así que se confirmó que eres un extranjero –indago el joven investigador-. Busca su nombre en la red.

-No nos aparece nada, solo se nos muestra algo sobre un tal restaurante –comenta el chunin.

-Restaurante de que cosa, busca bien.

-Aparece ese apellido con algo relacionado sobre unos puestos de Ramen famosos y un tal Teuchi.

-Cambiemos la pregunta ¿Tienes relación con un tal Teuchi?

El interrogado guardo silencio por unos momentos, el sonido irritante del reloj con su tic tac era indiscutiblemente perturbador, el deseaba salir tan pronto les fuera posible de ese horrendo lugar, y siguiendo sus instintos, naturaleza responde: -Teuchi, ¿Con que se come eso? Yo no conozco a nadie con ese nombre.

-Ese chico ha negado hasta a su propia familia, es despreciable, es cobarde, es esa clase de persona, hará todo por sobrevivir, creo que ya me puedo ir de aquí completamente seguro que no pasara nada –pensó para sus adentros el otro detenido con una leve risa burlesca.

-Eh tú Konohamaru, responde la pregunta, ¿Esto es una orden de este muchacho o de los altos mandos de Konoha?

En un parpadeo el jonin detenido mostro su verdadera apariencia, un mono blanco vestido de ropas negras de shinobi, envuelto en un saco de rayas naranjas y cafés, sobre su frente se erguía una bandana de la hoja, algo extraño para las invocaciones mostrar su afiliación a algún lugar o villa, de repente dio un pequeño bostezo, colocando sus piernas para sentarse educadamente.

-Soy Enma el rey mono, al parecer eso no lo esperabas metantai-chan –dijo con una expresión de burla en su cara, como si quisiera hacerle entender a Akira, lo equivocado que estaba.

-Si crees que has ganado, estas equivocado, ese metal de que están hechos las esposas es un material que con el tiempo sella el chakra del detenido, sometiéndolo y dejándole sin poder usar sus poderes –afirmo el jonin de pelo purpura con una sorprendido pero sin perder su sonrisa.

Al instante el simio dio un gran rugido que incluso se escuchó fuera de la habitación 101, cosa que dejo perplejos e impactados tanto a los de afuera como los de adentro, los pies del mono empezaban a sacudirse rápidamente haciendo rechinar la silla e inclinarse de forma atemorizante e intranquila, pronuncio unas palabras en ese arrebato de instinto animal: –LOS MATERE A TODOS, LOS ACABARE A TODOS AQUÍ–.

-NO LO PERMITIRE, TE IRAS TU ANTES QUE TOCARNOS –exclamo un chunin que acabo de lanzar un kunai directo al cuello del mono, al lado estaba un frio y pensativo Akira, que con al ver ese kunai dirigirse hacia la invocación, se preocupó e intranquilizo.

Sin embargo este se apoya en su cola para dar un salto de 2 metros en frente de los investigadores, sin embargo increíblemente no elude el proyectil el cual le da en el hombro, en una nube de humo desapareció el animal al instante aun en el aire pronunciando una frase-: -¡ESTAS CIEGO ME-TAN-TEI!... De repente la silla cayó a pocos centímetros de donde estaba sentado el jonin de pelo violeta, el cual ni se inmuto y se quedó unos 2 minutos con su mente en blanco, con el cual aún el mismo Shimaru aún estaba gritando de terror, su único apoyo no era tal, se había ido lejos, estaba atado en una situación terrorífica, estaba a merced de un enemigo que lo consideraba el autor intelectual de un crimen de extrema magnitud… sin embargo algo le alejo de esos sentimientos de desesperación y resentimiento que sentía.

-¡Estamos a su merced! –Exclamo el joven investigador con la cara algo enrojecida, al tiempo que de una patada lanza la silla en que estaba Enma hasta la pared, lo cual rompe el asiento en pedazos–.

-¿A que refiere Sempai? –pregunta atemorizado el chunin, el cual lanzo el kunai.

IDIOTA, NO TE DISTE CUENTA, ERA TODO UN SIMPLE ALARDE –exclamo Akira-. No te diste cuenta de lo obvio, instantáneamente golpeas o hierres a una invocación sin importar que el daño no sea muy grande esta puede desinvocarse.

**En algunos minutos en el Hotel**

Konohamaru estaba levantado en la habitación contigua (la de los genins) a la que llego usando su un kunai y su chakra Fuuton para como si de una sierra se tratase traspasar la madera hasta llegar al otro lado, en la que tras haber usado la invocación de Enma como truco para eludir a los ninjas enemigos, logra por fin convocarlo. Al lado de ellos el estaban sus genins ya despiertos y alertados, él simio blanco les había notificado de lo sucedido, los 3 estaban intranquilos pero en especial Taishi, se le cruzo por la mente la idea de que si ayer hubiera respondido que "NO" a la pregunta de: ¿Seguiremos con la misión? Ya podrían haber estado cruzando la frontera entre el País de la Lluvia y el País del Fuego. Ella era una idea que le atormentaba, pero de pronto frente a él, su compañero estaba con una expresión algo más esperanzadora. El rubio levanto sus manos para hacer una serie de sellos de manos: _caballo→ tigre→ sello especial→ conejo→ perro→ caballo→ perro→ conejo→ tigre: ¡BYAKUGAN! _

-Esto no sirve de nada, no funciona –dice Bolt frustrado al no sentir ni la más mínima vena sobresalir en su cara–. Se supone que debería hacerlo, estoy seguro que estas eran las mismas secuencias de sellos que usan mi mama o mi tía, sin esto no le podré ayudar en nada sensei, le prometo que encontraremos a Shimaru solo deme más tiempo.

-Descuida Bolt, le pedí a Enma que colocara una sella en donde ellos fueron a esa prisión –comenta el jonin para calmar a su alumno.

-Aun así, se nos escapa el tiempo, a menos que… –se preguntó el rubio–. Necesito que use raiton frente a mí.

-Lo siento Bolt no puedo.

-¿De qué hablas?

-Solo poseo en mi interior las naturalezas del fuego (Katon) y viento (Fuuton), no puedo hacer lo que me pides pero quizá si uso el fuego ello pueda hacer que tú despiertes de igual forma tu Byakugan.

-¿Lo dice en serio Konohamaru sensei?

El jonin de bufanda celeste, les alerto a los presentes que se echaran unos momentos hacia atrás para que no sean afectados por los efectos de su jutsu, luego empezó a realizar una serie de sellos de manos la cual termino en el sello de "tigre" y murmuro: Katon Kaseigan Raito no Jutsu (Estilo de Fuego: Jutsu Luz Ignea) tras eso movió las manos y las posiciono a la altura de su estómago, una luz amarrilla y brillante cubría toda la habitación, provocando quemaduras en algunos objetos cerca del metro de distancia se quemaban o consumían a sí mismo en el calor o más aun el hierro del cual las camas estaban hechas empezaban a enrojecerse y despilfarrar humo… Aun así nada de eso funcionaba y aunque Enma o sus otros alumnos le decían que parece, este no se detenía, querría ayudar a su alumno a que se sintiera menos culpable consigo mismo, algo que le recordaba a si mismo cuando era un genin. Sin embargo Bolt mismo le pidió a Konohamaru que se detuviera en ese mismo instante, si bien la luz de su técnica era muy brillante, no tenía ese toque, esa "chispa" que sintió en su interior aquella vez, que vio caer de un relámpago a aquel hombre vestido de negro y rojo.

Luego de ello y las instrucciones de Konohamaru de que ellos se mantuvieran a como diera lugar fuera del alcance de cualquier ninja de Amegakure y trataran de pasar desapercibidos hasta que él les buscara. Tras ello salió rompiendo la pared, salió hacia la calle con un salto, en la cual ya estaba empezando a lloviznar de forma leve, pero las nubes en el horizonte alertaban lo obvio hoy habría una gran tormenta. Enma como su camarada de armas se fue caminado a su lado (pero transformado en una versión humana de sí mismo) para no saltar a la vista de los demás ninjas de Amegakure o algún samaritano que llame por encontrar a un ninja extranjero por allí.

**Eran ya las 12 del mediodía en las calles de Amegakure**

El jonin de bufanda celeste (vestido de civil) y su compañero primate salieron con rapidez, recorrían hasta los niveles más bajos de la ciudad, corrían con impaciencia y rapidez, dejando entre sus pasos el sonido de sus pisadas contra los charcos de agua, en un sonido repetitivo e impar. De repente en frente de ellos, un ruido estridente y hueco se escuchó, una luz cegadora, un relámpago había caído ante ellos y con el trajo a aquel hombre vestido con un abrigo negro teñido de nubes rojas ocasionales, él iba acompañado de aquella bella kunoichi de pelo oscuro.

-Konnichiwa Sarutobi-kun –comento aquel hombre de pelo negro.

-Tu bastardo… ¡Qué demonios quieres! ¡Por tu culpa estamos metidos en un lio!

-Soy Asahi, un gusto poder charlar contigo Bestia de Konoha, aunque supongo que no es algo de placer para ti en estas condiciones.

-Enma, date la vuelta y llega ante los chicos es tu deber protegerles –al instante el rey mono dio la vuelta y dio 3 pasos hacia atrás, a instante que el Sarutobi imbuía sus kunai de chakra de viento.

-¿Estás seguro de eso mi amigo? Crees que no puedo llegar antes que ese primate a donde dijiste que se escondieran.

-Enma detente él tiene razón, pero antes explícame: ¿Qué buscas de nosotros? ¿Qué esperas con esto? –indica el Sarutobi tratando de calmarse a sí mismo y pensar fríamente.

-Ustedes aparecieron por pura suerte o quizá el destino, lo obvio es que si quiero lograr mi meta sin fallos necesitare a ese chico de ojos malva conmigo, esa meta es "parar la lluvia que posa sobre nuestra tierra" para ello debo acabar con el actual líder de la aldea Yakumo.

-¿Qué clase de hombre se pone a contarle todo eso a un ninja enemigo?

-¿Quién dijo que somos enemigos en este momento? Si te sirve de algo yo te considero un aliado circunstancial.

-Prométeme que no les harás nada a ellos.

-Me parece bien, odio deber favores así que te lo pagare ahora mismo, ¡Haremos un trato! Llévate a Kurome para que te ayude en lo que vayas a hacer y yo me llevare a tu alumno, te contare un secreto hay más cosas de las que crees ocultas aquí, por lo que si te llegas a encontrar en una situación como… –susurro el shinobi de ojos azules con una sonrisa algo fingida–. Si eso te sucede trata de buscar la verdad, la cual puede engañar a los mejores ojos o la mejor mente, no es algo al cual debas ver o pensar en ello simplemente basta con sentirlo, este es mi ideal "la Operación Empatía" empieza.

-No tengo exigencia con eso –dijo el Sarutobi caminando de frente hacia aquel hombre y tras algunos pasos darle la espalda al tiempo que Kurome tapada en una capucha negra le acompañaba con Enma.

-Raiton: Raitoningu hōki no jutsu (Estilo de rayo: alzamiento del relámpago) en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, un relámpago lo traga y sube a las nubes.

**En el bosque de Amegakure**

Los chicos habían trascurrido un buen tramo desde que su sensei les dijo que se alejaran lo más pronto posible del hotel. Sin embargo aunque nominalmente seguían sus órdenes al pie de la letra, la Uchiha aún estaba molesta por la situación en que estaban, el rubio por ser incapaz de ayudar a su sensei o el remordimiento de Taishi aun lo mantenía en mente por lo que todos en cierta forma estaban bastante a tope de sus emociones solo faltaba un "encendedor" que inicie la llama, en ese lugar también estaba lloviznando por esa zona de igual manera, un estruendoso trueno cayo a cosa de 500 metros al noroeste de donde estaban los genins, al escucharlo Bolt vuelve a despertar su Byakugan (estaba en lo correcto, el Raiton era necesario) en cambio al distraerse con ello, Sarada se despista y salta de forma errónea sobre la rama de un árbol lo cual la termina dejándole caída en el piso. Instantáneamente los chicos bajan para auxiliar a su compañera, ven un diminuto charco de sangre y piensan lo peor posible.

-Estamos atrapados –murmura el joven Uzumaki-Hyuga con una expresión seria en su rostro.

-Solo me he caído un momento –afirma la Uchiha limpiándose con un pañuelo los hilillos de sangre de su boca. Y bueno también se me han roto los lentes…

-No es nada de eso, ese relámpago trajo consigo a ese hombre malo que viste ropa negra y roja y parece que nos ha detectado –indica–. De hecho más que eso, se dirige ante nosotros esta ahora a 300 metros.

-Mierda, sabía que debía responder que "NO" cuando se me era posible –dijo el castaño–. Si no fuera por tu insistencia y deseos de terminar la misión quizás esto no…

-Se acerca a 200 me… espera piensas esos realmente no era mi intención obligarte a decidir que "SI".

-Escapemos mientas podamos –explica la chica azabache tratando de recobrar la compostura sin embargo algo se lo impedía un moratón en el tobillo–. Mierda no puedo pararme correctamente… ¡VAYÁNSE SIN MI!

-Está a cien metros de nosotros, de nada sirve ya –notifica deprimido y desesperanzado el rubio.

-Bolt, si te sirve de algo no te culpare de estar tan animado con esta misión pero si te culpare sino llegamos a salir todos de esta Villa –susurro el genin castaño, algo más calmado y listo para la batalla, sacaba un par de kunais disponiéndose a atacar con ellos.

-Está aquí ahora –afirma Bolt.

En frente a ellos se presentó un Asahi un tanto más cansado de esperar e impacientado su mera presencia dejo a Sarada paralizado por completo, era alguien tremendamente fuerte, el cual sabían les era imposible ganar pero pensaban en retardarlo al menos lo suficiente para que Konohamaru Sensei viniera y les salvara. Lamentablemente eso no iba suceder y no les quedaba más que defenderse como podían. Taishi rompió el silencio que había plantado el contendor lanzando unas bolas de humo y disparando con sus kunais pero nada funcionaba. Lo que más le sorprendió al genin rubio es que sin importar que y como Taishi ataca este simplemente se colocaba a centímetros del proyectil y seguía recubriéndose en partículas de electricidad, las cuales si bien parecían muy brillosas a simple vista para el Byakugan eran solo una extensión del chakra de ese individuo. En un rapidísimo movimiento en el cual se dirigió enfrente se presentó frente a los genins y agarra con sus manos la palma del rubio más aun ello no era problemático para sus compañeros ellos tocaron a su compañero.

-Raiton: Raitoningu hōki no jutsu (Estilo de rayo: alzamiento del relámpago) en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, un relámpago les trago y suben a las nubes para en pocos segundos descender en una cueva al norte de Amegakure a pocos metros del lago que cubre la aldea.

**En la cueva**

Asahi estaba disgustado consigo mismo por llevarse sin intención a esos otros 2 mocosos, les da un golpe en la nuca a esos 2 y se lleva en posición de niñera llevándolo por el brazo alzado y el hombro fuera de lugar.

-Si crees que te ayudare con esto hombre malo estas muy equivocado –índico Bolt con una mueca de disgusto y repudio ante él, alguien al cual consideraba una basura humana por sus continuos crímenes.

-No te pediré un favor a ti, tú tienes el Byakugan y yo puedo dejarles ir a ti y tus amiguitos tan pronto terminemos –afirmo el ninja vestido de negro y rojo. Además deja de llamarme "hombre malo" es tonto ¡Soy a Asahi! Recuérdalo.

Un enfurecido Uzumaki, coge con sus manos temblorosas un kunai, con el ideal de tomar desprevenido y por la espada atacar a su captor, a ese Shinobi malvado que es capaz de asesinar a sangre fría a sus semejantes, a ese hombre que tiene como rehenes a sus camaradas de equipo.

**En el cuarto 101 poco antes de las 12:00AM**

_IDIOTA, NO TE DISTE CUENTA, ERA TODO UN SIMPLE ALARDE –exclamo Akira-. No te diste cuenta de lo obvio, instantáneamente golpeas o hierres a una invocación sin importar que el daño no sea muy grande esta puede desinvocarse. _

-¿Pero aún podemos ir a por el en el hotel?

-No, no podemos, ya sea premeditado o simple suerte una buena parte de los Chunin que estaban asignados a esta edificación fueron asesinados o resultaron gravemente heridos –en el incidente del Puente Rainbow –explica–. Más aún si nos vamos nos exponemos a que como es obvio no encontremos nada en ese hotel y ellos tengan la puerta abierta para entrar aquí y llevarse al detenido e incluso empezar una revuelta sacando reos a las calles. Por otro lado si nos quedamos aquí tenemos la posibilidad de llegar a algún acuerdo con base en la vida de este sujeto –apunto con una kunai a la yugular del detenido en muestras de que moriría si algo les pasaba–.

El pobre heredero de los fideos, actuó por mero instinto de supervivencia y empezó a decir todo, el que era nieto de Teuchi, que su misión no estaba relacionada en nada con atacar a Amegakure pero lo último que menciono fue algo que dejo perplejos a todos los presentes –EL SEÑOR FUEDAL NO HA MUERTO– Exclamo, sin embargo salvo Akira ninguno de los presentes se tomó siquiera la molestia de dudar un momento en si tenía razón o no.

Unos minutos más tarde, un hombre vestido con un traje entra por la puerta de la habitación 101 y les interrumpe la conversación con un aviso urgente –hay 3 individuos acercándose a menos de 300 metros con dirección a este lugar–.

Tras saber eso entendían que les toco el peor de los escenarios posibles, de por si les era demasiado problemático lidiar contra Konohamaru solo, además la sospecha de Akira era cierta el hombre podía tener refuerzos, el jonin peli-púrpura decidió salir de la edificación con su equipo si eso permitía mantener a salvo a los demás compañeros, este no lo dudaría ni un momento.

**En la superficie del lago **

El equipo Akira se transportó usando el mismo jutsu de antes a la superficie de la cuenca lacustre a la espera de los ninjas enemigos, ellos aparecieron en pocos minutos, abriendo el combate al lanzar una bola de humo frente a estos, los ninjas de Amegakure, saltan un buen par de metros atrás para salir de esa zona de visibilidad nula pero al poco tiempo un bastón negro y dorado de como 25 metros de largo irrumpió a los pies del jonin peli-purpura con Konohamaru listo para deslizarse desde el segundo nivel de la ciudad, el joven superior observo como desde ambos lados de la cortina de humo salía la imagen de aquella mujer pelinegra.

-¡Kon-nichiwa Metantei! –murmuro cerca del jonin aquellas visualizaciones de aquella mujer.

A los 2 de los chunins se le acercaban 2 clones de Kurome se acercaron con sutileza y abrazaron fuerte a los 2 chunins, estos últimos como cualquier hombre heterosexual de más de 25 años se distrajeron por el hecho de tener al cuerpo ardiente de una bella mujer chocando su silueta con la de ellos, no fueron capaces de notar que eran un jutsu de clones.

Dākuu~ōtā Bunshin no Jutsu (Jutsu: Clones de agua oscura) al instante explotaron esas 2 réplicas de aquella mujer dejando inconscientes a aquellos 2 chunins y flotando en el agua.

-Esa mujer, es una criminal buscada viva o muerta desde los 8 años, esto es peor que lo que pensaba ya no es una trama desde una aldea enemiga que nos sea hostil, es algo más macabro desde adentro "un golpe de estado por la fuerza" –divago para sí mismo el joven investigador–. Espera algo así no cuadra, que pudo hacer una niña de 8 años para ser buscada con tanto ahínco –más preguntas se vienen a mi mente– algo aquí está mal.

Se ve a la figura del jonin de Amegakure tratando de escapar, pero el movimiento rápido y fugaz de una extremidad superior que emanaba del bastón se lo impedía, le mantenía cautivo, ante un Sarutobi que se deslizaba por el bastón cargando de su mano una imagen visible de su chakra con una forma de esfera y movimiento giratorio.

-Es la técnica es… la del Yondaime y el Nanadaime Hokage –murmuro el objetivo del ataque–. Ese es el…

-¡RASENGAN! –Exclamo la bestia de Konoha–. El golpe dio directo a la caja torácica del objetivo, de pronto la onda expansiva provocada por la energía rotatoria cubrió un área de 10 metros, el impacto era avasallante e intimidatorio, el cual hizo convulsionar a la estanca agua del lago. Pero para sorpresa del Sarutobi el hombre que estaba flotando, con su sangre diluida entre el agua del lago no era su objetivo, observo su rostro con detenimiento y percibió que ese no era Akira sino un chunin de su equipo, el cual había usado el "Jutsu de Transformación" para engañar al contrario. Desde su espalda con un sigilo digno de un asesino el jonin de pelo purpura penetro con su arma en la zona abdominal izquierda.

-No te permitiré que hagas de las tuyas, ustedes están errados –susurro el jonin de Amegakure.

Su expresión era de furia y desprecio, había visto a sus camaradas ser derrotados de un solo golpe en contra de esos 2 criminales, era algo que no soportaba en lo más mínimo, el creía en lo que hacía, en poseer la razón allí, ¿Por qué tenían que herir o matar a una decena de Shinobis en el Puente Rainbow? ¿Qué buscan con esto? ¿Por qué planean acabar con los Líderes de la aldea y el País? Mas todas esas dudas y divagaciones en su interior eran despedazadas con una exclamación, algo de lo que creía con todo su corazón que era correcto ¡AMEGAKURE TIENE LA RAZON, YO TENGO LA RAZON, LO QUE HAGO ES AYUDAR A LA JUSTICIA EN MI PAIS!

El Sarutobi agarro la cuchilla y con ello las manos de su atacante aun en el acto de apuñalamiento, lo cual lo salpicaba de sangre e inundaba más su chaleco táctico que se teñía carmesí por la hemorragia. El volteo la cabeza hacia su atacante y con una sonrisa burlona como las que le dedico Enma mientras este les sustituía, artículo unas palabras:

-Te lo repetiré ¡ESTAS CIEGO!

**En la Cueva**

-Eh chico ¿Acaso te quieres poner en lo tuyo? -comenta Asahi, agachado y tratando de localizar con sus habilidades sensoriales un lugar en específico.

-No te permitiré que le hagas daño a nadie más –exclama el Genin de ojos malva mientras con su Kunai apuñala por la espalda a su captor.

El abrigo negro empieza a sacar una muy pequeña pero aun visible mancha de sangre, sin embargo la cuchilla pierde su rumbo y trayectoria con el abrigo por lo que solo es un pequeño rasguño en el musculo oblicuo (musculo más exterior del abdomen), al punto que al joven atacante el arma se le resbala con la sangre y la tela no rasgada del abrigo, cayendo al piso. Ese chico se esperaba lo peor, sus pies y manos las cuales de por si estaban intranquilas antes y durante la arremetida, tiritaban del temblor, era un ser demasiado joven e inexperto nunca había atacado a nadie con intención de asesinar, pero eso quizás el día de hoy le costaría la vida.

-Eres igual a un viejo amigo mío, Nagato-san, tanto que me puedo permitir decirte algo como esto: los que tienen mejores ojos son los que más se obstinan en ver realmente lo que sucede (supongo), que se centran demasiado en esa visión del mundo que nadie más puede poseer pero son ciegos, cuando les pides que noten algo para lo que esos ojos no son necesarios no lo hacen nada bien… quizá es que son ustedes muy obstinados en su visión del mundo –argumento Asahi sin dejar de reflejar su tenue sonrisa, recogió el Kunai ensangrentado –. Además no veo bien que los niños tan pequeños como tú usen las armas de ese modo ¿No te parece Uzumaki-kun?

-¿Cómo sabes mi apellido? De que hablas y yo no soy como ese tal Nagato del que hablas –explico Bolt confundido por la reacción de su raptor.

-Te lo repetiré ¡ESTAS CIEGO! –exclamo con voz alta y aletargada, al tiempo que con su mano izquierda con el pulgar levantado, la cargo para abajo en dirección al piso. Chico trata al menos esta vez de observar correctamente.

Tras eso, el chico de ojos malva, utilizo la visión de su Byakugan para, ver en la dirección que su secuestrador. Al poco tiempo tras localizar "eso que destacara" sus ojos se dilataron, de sus parparos casi completamente abiertos empezaron a romperse en lágrimas y un grito afónico del rubio, todo eso lo acompaña un exclamativo: ¡QUE SUCEDE AQUÍ! Que Bolt repitió hasta agotar su aliento.

* * *

_**Fichas de personajes**_

[_**Akira**_

**Edad:** 19 años

**Apariencia:** Es un hombre de 1.70 metros delgado y con peso no mayor a las 150 libras, con tez amarilla mas no bronceado, pelo violeta, ondulado y corte de pelo corto y hacia atrás. De ojos azules. Lleva de bandana, un pañuelo negro que cubre todo el frente y atrás de su cabeza, con la insignia de Amegakure, dejando espacio para solo un mechón de su pelo sale del orden del peinado, y cae sobre la mitad de su frente con el cual a veces juega.

También posee una característica barba de unos días y su cara sin embargo se ve a un joven para su edad.

**Personalidad:** Es alguien frio y algo distante, sus propios compañeros lo consideran como alguien que se "mete en su mundo pues salvo los caso nada le recela", es inteligente y deductivo pero sufre de siempre querer poseer la razón con sus deducciones, las cuales aunque rara vez fallan odia admitirlo, se sonroja y avergüenza con facilidad.]

* * *

***HiNaThItHa.16241: **Un saludo, espero te haya gustado la forma en que Konohamaru se safo del problema.

***Todos: **Hola a todos los lectores que se han interesado en mi Fic, he tardado algo de tiempo extra en terminar pero les traigo un capitulo prácticamente el doble de largo de uno usual, asi que espero le disfruten. ;D

También les recuerdo que cualquier duda, sugerencia que tengan sobre este Fic, la pueden dejar o por MP o por una Review y yo con gusto tratare de responder.

-Un saludo!


	7. La Bestia de Konoha

**__****__****__****__****_~,_** Este signo lo uso/usare en la historia para mostrar un grito/exclamación alto y alargado, sin tener que llenar de letras la oración.

Un saludo y espero lo disfruten. Mis disculpas a la tardanza.

* * *

**_Capitulo #7: La Bestia de Konoha_**

* * *

**En la cueva**

-¡ESOS SON HUMANOS~! ¡HOMBRES Y MUJERES! ¡Están siendo esclavizados!–grito el rubio, tapándose la boca para no vomitar del asco–. Pero qué diablos sucede… ni siquiera poseen esposas o hay cuidadores en la zona.

-Cálmate niño, tranquilízate –Asahi.

-¡QUE DIABLOS DICES! ¡Acaso no ves que están sucediendo aquí!

-Cálmate, si vamos directo a la cueva de recluidos, repetiremos el mismo error que hice la primera vez.

-¿De qué hablas? –pregunto el genin confundido.

-¡Que si vamos allí, estoy seguro que terminaremos irremediablemente perdiendo toda oportunidad de sacarlos! –exclamo ya con un tono más altivo.

-…

-Ahora no te preocupes de ubicarme esa cueva, búscame una en donde una doncella de entre 25 y 30 esté presente.

-Hay varias mujeres en esta…

-Escucha, la que busco no es una recluida o una presa política ¡Busco a una princesa! Conociéndole aun estará usando los mismos vestidos blancos.

El rubio uso la visión ampliada de su Byakugan hasta que se percató de la ubicación precisa, era a cosa de poco más de 2 kilómetros. Aparecía una mujer blanca de pelo rubio platino, de textura pomposo, recluida cual doncella encantada en un cuarto solo para ella, casi como si estuviera esperando un príncipe o que alguien se la llevara del lugar.

-Muy bien, así me gusta, solo déjame apuntarlo en el pergamino –comento el hombre envuelto en ropas negras y rojas, mientras sostenía su pincel apuntaba con cuidado toda las coordenadas–. ¿Pero antes dime algo, has estado en la guerra o en una batalla ninja peligrosa con anterioridad? Siquiera ¿Has sido víctima de un miedo muy profundo? O a cuanto menos ¿Has estado enamorado?

-NO TE BURLES DE MI, no, no tengo tales experiencias, pero en un futuro, estoy seguro que las ten… -comento sonrojado y avergonzado de sí mismo como shinobi y como "hombre" al escuchar lo que el captaba como unos descalificativos totales por la falta de experiencias del preadolescente.

-Jaja Jaja Jaja Ja~, quizá tú seas especial, supongo que podrías ser parte de ese 10%... –comento entre risas.

-De que 10% soy parte, porque soy especial, no te entiendo.

-Bueno… más que ser parte de una décima parte de un grupo de personas, quizá sea algo circunstancial pero es posible que tú puedas… -Susurro con una divagación–. Que solo 2 grupos con más de 90 y menos de 10 son capaces.

-¡EHHHH ES UN EXAMEN! ¡No soy bueno para ellos! Pero si se pasa con tener menos de 10 puntos, seguro que es fácil.

-Olvídalo Uzumaki, solo tenemos que irnos a la cueva en donde esta esa doncella de blanco.

Tras eso salir de la cueva a un lugar al aire libre, y usar los sellos concernientes de su técnica: "Raiton: Raitoningu hōki" (Estilo de rayo: alzamiento del relámpago) en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, un relámpago los traga y suben a las nubes para caer pronto

**En la superficie del lago**

En la superficie del agua yacían los 2 shinobis, el pelipúrpura ofuscado que había asestado un golpe directo en la parte inferior del tronco de su oponente, este último en cambio estaba más sereno a su vez mantenía las manos de su contractor en la kunai y por lo tanto empuñándole el arma, el ninja de amegakure trataba desesperamente de sacar sus manos de la posición en que estaban, sin embargo le era imposible, el Sarutobi no se permitiría incluso este acto requeriría como coste una apertura más profunda de su ya constante hemorragia.

La clara expresión y un balbuceo del jonin de Konoha era más que suficiente, de forma rápida y eficaz, Enma aun en su forma de bastón materializo su brazo, rasguño en un ataque furtivo al shinobi enemigo. Aun así la sorpresa se la llevaron el equipo de invocador e invocación, la imagen del pelipúrpura se desmaterializo entre una figura humanoide de agua que luego cayo goteando y desestructurándose para juntarse con el agua del lago.

-Mocoso parece que te tomaron el pelo –decía el rey mono, riendo aunque de forma respetuosa para tranquilizar la mente y espíritu de su invocador y no caiga en la frustración de una estrategia no efectiva.

-Hmpt… Cállate Enma-sama –murmuro el Sarutobi-. Eso fue un "Mizu Bunshin no Jutsu/Jutsu: Clon de Agua".

Impresionado a su vez que retiraba el arma punzocortante de su zona abdominal trasera, en una expresión de dolor que apaciguaba colocando su mano sobre la hemorragia y dando un leve suspiro para coger fuerzas al tiempo que su compañero ya en su forma corpórea, vigilando cual centinela con su aguda mirada animal, daba un vistazo sin moverse por todo el terreno que circundaba a sus posiciones pero aun así no encontraban nada que sobresalga, todo estaba como lo dejaron, más sin embargo desde las profundidades del lago emergió una bola de humo que salió disparada al cielo. El Sarutobi estaba deslumbrado y cautivado con la pericia de su oponente más sin embargo y en contra de las indicaciones de su camarada animal, este trata de sumergirse en el agua, alcanza a ver como hay un total de 5 "Akiras", unos 4 que sostenían a sus camaradas que se encontraban o incocientes o demasiado debilitados para moverse por su propio pie que emergían a la superficie casi inmediatamente que Konohamaru se sumerge y otro Akira que se dirigía a arremeter en contra de la burbuja acuática en que se transportaba su ocasional aliada, la joven Kurome.

**Dentro del lago**

-No sirve de nada salir a fuera con la diferencia de tiempo y de hacer una emboscada, si jamás podré atacarle de cerca dentro del agua si el posee el Suiton y una máscara de buceo, solo me queda poder usar… -indago el jonin castaño con un ligero brillo en su mirar.

-¡TE TENGO! –Pensó el joven jonin con una mueca jocosa que llegaba a sobresalir de su boca tapada por la máscara de buceo-.

-¡MALDITO! –afirmo incocientemente a oídos sordos, pues aún estaba dentro de la burbuja acuática, sorprendida de que uno de sus oponentes pudiera ponerse en posición de atacarla furtivamente en los momentos que más vulnerable estaba.

-¡EL RASENGAN!

Konohamaru iba materializando la energía del chakra en una esfera con sus 2 manos, que se manifestaba en una esfera de chakra palpable y visible que gracias a su condensado poder rotatorio y fuerza centrífuga no tardo en doblegar a su deseo las quietas y estancadas aguas de aquel lago produciendo en esa zona un torbellino submarino.

El cual desplazaba de forma turbulenta el agua para que se moviera irremediablemente en círculos en un gran remolino que tragaba todo a su alrededor, distorsionando la superficie del lago, manifestándose en un agujero. Pronto fue escupiendo el agua hacia afuera y todo lo que estaba cerca de esta incluso un Akira que por más que trataba de forcejear en el agua, le era imposible. Kurome en cambio se vislumbró esbozando una leve sonrisa, complacida que su ocasional aliado cumplió su parte del trato en permitir la entrada de la dama pelinegra dentro del recinto submarino.

-Acabemos rápido con esto –afirmo la mujer-.

Ya en el interior de la prisión rompiendo con el volátil poder de su agua negra, la puerta que dividía la entrada del interior que estaba lleno de genins y chunins enemigos que quedaron impresionados al ver que una intrusa había sido capaz de penetrar en el escondite subacuático que era la prisión de Amegakure. De forma violenta y repetitiva empezó a arremeter en contra de los ninjas enemigos y tratando de tomar con rapidez la iniciativa, atacando sin dejar tiempo a un contrataque establecido y ordenado plan que si pudiera detener su inquebrantable paso.

**En la superficie del lago**

Los clones de agua de Akira apenas les dieron el tiempo idóneo para que lograsen cargar sobre sus hombros a sus compañeros y mantener a sus desvalidos camaradas en tierra firme, tratando de evitar una muerte por asfixia al estar sumergidos en el agua por un tiempo prolongado sin embargo Enma y el mismo descontrol superficial que origino el Rasengan submarino de Konohamaru, hacían de esto una tarea casi imposible. Al final por suerte para el joven detective logra colocar de forma segura a sus compañeros fuera de peligro más no obstante sus clones son destruidos por Enma.

Tras ambos shinobi salir a la superficie del lago, se levantaban y observaban de reojo, si bien Konohamaru estaba afectado por la hemorragia causada por la herida, esta no era nada que no haya experimentado con anterioridad, en cambio se podía ver en su jadear incesante el desgaste en reservas de chakra que poseía se estaban agotando rápidamente.

-¿Qué demonios hacen ustedes aquí? ¿Qué buscan? ¡RESPONDE AHORA! –exclamo el joven pelipurpura responde sosteniendo un kunai con ambas manos y poniendo una pose de lucha-.

-Por ahora, me basta con salir de aquí sin que nadie de mi equipo muera o sea lastimado de gravedad, aunque si quiero lograrlo tenga que meternos en más líos –indico el Sarutobi. Pero si te sirve de algo, entre más luchamos, más me convenzo que puedes ser quien más me ayude a cumplir ese objetivo.

-Esto es el peor escenario posible, aun poseen más aliados, si hay más ninja de ese nivel dentro de nuestro territorio podrían hacer coaccionar nuestro país ante sus demandas –pensó al tiempo que pronunciaba con temor una frase–: esto solo es comparable con el intento de golpe de estado… poco después del final de la 4ta Guerra Shinobi.

-Bien ahora es mi turno de atacar –afirmo con una sonrisa de confianza mientras su bufanda volaba con el viento.

El Sarutobi sostuvo su bastón y empezó a arremeter repetidas veces usando como complemento el estiramiento del báculo y las repentinas materializaciones de extremidades que podía efectuar Enma. A pesar de recibir una buena cantidad de rasguños por las afiladas garras del mono, aun le era posible esquivar, siempre y cuando visualizara bien la trayectoria.

-A este paso, seré aniquilado –murmura el joven detective mientras saca una bola de humo y la lanza–. Mi única posibilidad de ganar es abrir una abertura en su ataque, pero este carece de huecos, solo necesito… crearlo por pequeño que sea.

Instantáneamente el área de alrededor de 10 metros se llenó de ese humo negro, que hacía imposible visualizar debidamente. El jonin castaño desconcertado empezó a mover la cabeza de un lado a otro desconcertado por el seguro ataque sorpresa que le esperaba. Así mismo deslizándose por sobre el bastón, salta a una altura de 3 metros el ninja de Amegakure, utilizado un kunai para arremeter directo a la yugular de su enemigo.

-¡Fuuton: Kaze no hakai-ryoku! "Estilo de viento: corriente destructora de viento" –balbucea Konohamaru, mientras aspira aire con su boca y lo dispara en contra de su enemigo que sale lanzado a 5 metros al cielo y kunai lejos de este, abatido en el piso, al tiempo que toda esa cortina de humo se dispersó de forma instantánea.

Aun así, con la fuerza que le quedaba al pelipúrpura, este recupero la compostura, poniéndose de pie, lanza una bola explosiva en contra de su oponente, por autoreflejo, el jonin castaño vuelve a efectuar la misma técnica de antes…

-Dokugiri "Niebla Venenosa" –grito el pelipúrpura. Desde el mismísimo debajo de los pies de Konohamaru, un clon de agua exhalo una gran nube de niebla tóxica, por el efecto intrínseco del (Fuuton: Kaze no hakai-ryoku), inhalo una buena parte de ese aire contaminado, instantáneamente afecto en sus pulmones, era un veneno poderoso y con un efecto paralizante que entumecía sus músculos tiñendo de purpura gran parte de su zona superior del tronco, impidiéndole moverse ante el redondo proyectil explosivo que impacta a menos de un medio metro de distancia, creando una explosión que destruye incluso al clon de agua que el mismo Akira creo por la onda de choque. Así como también acaba con la invocación de Enma por el daño recibido.

La nube de humo y cenizas era aún perceptible, no se extinguían sino era hasta que chocaban con el agua del lago provocando que se llenada esa zona completamente de neblina. De entre el humo blanco y gris que se combinaban para formar una monocromática visión, una figura masculina salió caminando a pasos firmes como si absolutamente nada hubiera ocurrido, su pecho estaba completamente al descubierto a excepción distintiva bufanda color celeste, el gran coloreado violáceo en su tronco se fue desestructurándose por el tremendo poder de transpiración (sudoración), hasta empezar a canalizarse solo en los pulmones salvo su antebrazo derecho brillaba con un deslumbrante color al rojo vivo.

-Esta técnica, es la habilidad oculta del clan Sarutobi, un jutsu que permite exteriorizar el control del Katon desde la boca donde normalmente es usado a las manos y demás extremidades, e incluso a mantenerlo activo tiempo tras su ejecución –explica el Sarutobi mientras se estiraba su cuello y hacia mella la gran tesitura que entretejió su contractor–.

-SE SUPONE… SE SUPONE QUE ESTARIAS MUERTO O DEMASIADO DEBIL PARA CAMINAR, MI VENENO ES INFALIBLE… -Exclamó el joven Akira, desconcertado con el resultado de lo que preveía como un plan infalible.

-Estoy seguro que a la mayoría de ninjas, esa letal combinación, les acabaría sin el más mínimo momento a una reacción… pero lamentablemente no soy un shinobi del montón –índico sonriendo con una actitud desafiante y llena de confianza.

-Aún no está perdido… sé que aun puedo hacer algo –pensó a la vez que sostenía una kunai.

Sin embargo para su desdicha, en frente de él, sin siquiera el observador detective notarlo aparece su contrincante a menos de un metro de distancia entre ellos. Dejándole a la deriva, cualquier intento de atacar a distancia fue tirado a la basura, Konohamaru arrastro al pelipúrpura a una lucha cuerpo a cuerpo en taijutsu precisamente la facultad en la cual el joven detective más flojeaba.

El joven detective trato de hallar una abertura, un hueco, cualesquiera, eso le había funcionado para dañar a su contrincante con anterioridad – ¿Porque no, esta vez?– se preguntaba. Volvió a empuñar su kunai, su decisión y empeño eran palpables, más aun el tratar de realizar un bloqueo de uno de los golpes del nudillo derecho, que estaba al rojo vivo.

-Hiken "Puño de Fuego" –murmuro el Sarutobi con una mueca de soberbia.

-Aunque sea exponien… ¡AAAAHHH! –exclamo Akira antes de ser interrumpido por una sensación penetrante capaz de hacer retorcer de agonía a un humano común y corriente que emergió de su ser en respuesta por el ataque enemigo.

*Crack, Crack* (sonido del crujir de los huesos) Un sonido hueco, de ruptura, un golpe al rojo vivo, su antebrazo derecho crujió, fragmentándose en 2 mitades, dejando en el todavía precoz jonin una quemadura y un ardor que le impedían mantener la compostura, el simplemente no podía creerlo en el área del impacto, traspaso la tela y con ello incinero la epidermis de su contrincante.

-Es este acaso el poder de la llamada "Bestia de Konoha" –se cuestionó el pelipúrpura en un momento de lucidez entre ese enloquecedor ardor–. Podía notarse en su expresión facial y sus actuaciones… este ninja no estaba para chistes o jugar a decir "frases de chico cool" mientas es apuñalado por la espalda, este iba a matar.

Más en un arrebato de adrenalina pura, plenamente fuera de sus cabales, el joven frio e inmerso en su propio mundo para resolver caso o para luchar dejo de estar presente, salió en cambio la persona, ese que por mero instinto de supervivencia no deseaba morir –amenos no de esta forma- y haría todo lo humanamente posible para sobrevivir. El ente que por más entrenado y capacitado sea un Shinobi, es incapaz de por largo tiempo mantener la compostura ante algo que sabe lo puede matar.

-¡TOMA ESTO~! –exclamo, apretó los dientes en un esfuerzo por mantenerse cuerdo e incrustó el puñal sobre la yugular de Konohamaru. Sin embargo el kunai sin importar la fuerza de penetración de este, fue quemado hasta el punto en que era posible fundir el acero del cual este había sido forjado.

La mano del detective se retorció de dolor y entre espasmos corporales el propio shinobi de amegakure se tendió al piso, tras eso y una poderosa patada del Sarutobi sin siquiera imbuirse en Katon, lo lanzo varios metros atrás hasta chocar con una de la paredes de cemento, mental y físicamente destrozado, su bandana/pañuelo de Amegakure termino tirada a poco más de un metro de donde yacía su cuerpo, ensangrentada por el charco de sangre proveniente de las heridas en su antebrazo derecho como su muñeca izquierda, así como de ocurrentes hemorragias por el impacto contra la pared.

-Esta técnica el "Naraku no Kōtingu" (Revestimiento Infernal) usa el poder del Katon potenciándolo hasta unos niveles que solo superables por el uso de Kekkei Genkais, así como el reflejo de protección o focalizarlo en cualquier parte de mi cuerpo –explico el Sarutobi acercándose con una mueca de locura a la desmoronada y resquebrajada figura de ese ineludible detective–. Estabas errado, desde el momento que tú te planteaste luchar contra mí, realmente creías poder hacerme algo, las equivocaciones por minúsculas que sean en este mundo ninja no serán jamás perdonadas.

Tras pasados unos minutos, el Sarutobi sostuvo con su mano izquierda (La que no llevaba el revestimiento de fuego) la imagen de uno de los Chunins subordinados a Akira, este último gritaba y trata de forcejear inútilmente, articulando repetidas veces – ¡SALVAME~!, ¡AKIRA SEMPAI AYUDE…! ¡POR FAVOR NO, LO HA…!– lo lanzo al cielo para luego utilizar el poder de una bola de fuego proveniente desde su otro brazo y rematarle, entre una potente onda de choque y un gran resplandor todo lo que tocaba era destruido, todo se fue en una nube de humo, no quedaban ningún resto de sangre o partes humanas en esas acciones que repitió de forma idéntica un total de 4 veces, uno por cada chunin.

-Todos y cada uno de ellos, no podría ser peor… NO, ESTO APENAS EMPIEZA, si llega a sacar a todos los reos del recinto ni tan siquiera Yakumo sería capaz de pararles los pies –se cuestionó subconscientemente usando el poco de cordura que le quedaba–. EL… TIENE LA RAZON… FUI INGENUO… ESTE ES EL PODER DE… LA BESTIA… DE KONOHA.

Hasta que por fin se dispuso a agarrar del cuello a Akira con su mano izquierda y suspenderlo aun con su mano ahorcándole (es posible por la diferencia de alturas), al pelipúrpura aún estaba dispersándose en lágrimas y gritos de súplica, hasta que en una repetida cantidad de burlas y valoraciones hacia la responsabilidad de este en su destino. El joven jonin colapso de sus ojos, oído y boca empezó a brotar una ligera aura blanquecina, hasta desvanecerse en el aire.

-ENTONCES ESTA AURA BLANCA ES… EL DECIA LA VERDAD –grito en su mente el ninja castaño con una mueca de desconcierto y deshaciendo su "Naraku no Kōtingu" (Revestimiento Infernal)-.

Hasta dejar al inconsciente detective en el piso y dejarse caer este mismo en el suelo con un bostezo por lo cansado que quedo del uso excesivo de chakra y extenuado por el veneno que habían inhalado sus pulmones.

**En la Cueva de la Doncella de blanco**

Tras transportarse hasta esa zona y llegar escarbar un agujero por el Doton que poseía Asahi, llegaron a un pasadizo secreto, escalonado y laminado entre bellos mosaicos de mármol blanco y adornos de marfil y oro a unas ocurrentes velas colocadas cada 2 escalones que iluminaban el camino, hasta la puerta negra del fondo. Un escenario sin duda despampánate y ostentoso hasta el más mínimo detalle.

-Bolt, ¿Ese es tu nombre no es cierto?, te aconsejo que estés atento a todos los movimientos que puedan efectuarse. Si sientes alguna presencia solo di… -explico Asahi calmado mientras flexionaba sus manos.

-Hay algo o alguien que se dirige en esta dirección –interrumpió el rubio.

-Espera… ¡Que es lo que viene!

-No sabría decirte… tiene una velocidad demasiado grande y no lo logro enfocar con mi Byakugan, aunque seguro mi mama o tía lo harían sin problemas.

-Bueno, es entendible pero no creo que nada llegue a pie será capaz de detenernos.

-Viene volando…

-Entonces solo puede ser… Yakumo –comenta preocupado deteniendo el paso a las escaleras.

-Ese era el nombre del líder de la aldea –Bolt. Creo lo escuche al hablar por la radio, pero apenas me acuerdo del nombre, no recuerdo nada de lo que…

-No recuerdas nada de lo que el… -una expresión de alegría y jubilo impregno el perfil de Asahi al escuchar tal frase.

**En el cuarto de la Doncella**

Luego de traspasar la puerta Asahi se encontró con lo que parecía ser un cuarto espacioso en ancho y largo de 50x50 metros de extensión y de 25 metros de altura entre pilares que sostenían la estructura, laminado en mosaicos blanco y lleno al fondo una silla en la que se encontraba una silla con aspecto de pertenecer a un noble, encajada en bellos tallados, entre reflectores de gran iluminación y esplendor, a sus costados gran cantidad de estatuas de soldados de tinte romano sosteniendo consigo un grueso espejo como escudo y una espada como arma. Sobre la silla se encontraba la doncella era una hermosa mujer de 25 años pero de perfil infantil para su edad, de poco más de 1.60 metros, rubia, caucásica y de ojos de un azul claro, pelo pomposo y largo hasta la cintura que iba sujeto con una bandana de Amegakure. Llevando puestos un vestido blanco de tipo occidental que le llegaba hasta la rodilla con escote de corazón y hombreras abultadas.

-Esta vez, no cometeremos el mismo error, niñita, pues seré yo personalmente que acabe contigo: Raiton: Raiu Hoshigata no Jutsu (Estilo de Rayo: lluvia de estrellas), de repente frente a él empezaron a salir una gran cantidad de shurikens cargados con chakra del elemento rayo salieron cubriendo su figura, como estrellas que se forjaban en el firmamento de las nubes rojas de su abrigo. Arremetieron en contra de aquella mujer, pero sin embargo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos aquellos gruesos espejos formaron una barrera impenetrable que repelió las shurikens.

-¡Daiyamondo no Shōheki! (Barrera de Diamantes), Kon'nichiwa Asahi-san, no te parece que tras tanto tiempos sin visitarnos a mí y a papa, deberías ser más cortes y traer algún regalo –comento con una sonrisa burlona en su cara.

-Esto es sorprendente, movilizar esos pesados diamantes solo con la mente y al instante –dijo Asahi mientras se desabrochaba el abrigo dejando entrever un chaleco de municiones en los cuales guardaba un total de 6 kunais–.

Los cuales dirigió con fuerza y revestidos en un intenso chakra Raiton contra uno de los espejos centrales de diamante mientras corría en frente de ellos, el diamante al recibir los múltiples impactos de las cuchillas por un efecto de grietado en cadena fue capaz de desquebrajar la resistente piedra preciosa de lo que estaba hecha ese espejo.

-Nada mal, pero no creas que tan fácil me darás.

-No seré yo –afirmo mostrando al genin rubio y lanzado de cabeza en contra de aquella doncella.

-¡QUIEN LO HARA SERE YO! –Exclamo Bolt rebosante de confianza, teniendo en sus manos un kunai.

-Esos ojos, blancos como la mismísima luna llena –pensó la mujer hipnotizara por perderse entre el mirar de aquel chiquillo.

La sorpresa era palpable, la doncella de blanco aunque capaz de movilizar materiales de enorme peso solo con la mente, pero estaba indefensa de hacer absolutamente nada ante un ataque que llegaba hacia esta de cerca. Ella trato como le era posible de esquivar ese ataque para su suerte solo le llego a rozar la mejilla izquierda y en revuelo desabrocharle la bandana que fungía de sujetador de pelo, lo cual la dejo con su cabello lacio.

-Ese chiquillo no será nada para mi voz:

_"Gloomy Sunday with a hundred white flowers_

_I was waiting for you my dearest with a prayer_

_A Sunday morning, chasing after my dreams_

_The carriage of my sorrow returned to me without you_

_It is since then that my Sundays have been forever sad_

_Tears my only drink, the sorrow my bread..."_

-Porque estas cantando en medio de una batalla –pregunto de forma inocente mientras se sacaba cera del oído, y le lanzaba una bomba de humo en la cara a aquella mujer–.

-Como es posible que tus soportadas mi canto angelical… no importa, eres solo un niño descortés, solo dame, solo dame… TUS OJOS ¡LOS QUIERO PARA MI! ¡DAMELOS! –exclamo-.

Moviendo mentalmente unas 5 espadas para que atravesaran al genin, pero tras develarse la nube de humo, se notó que a diferencia de como la doncella esperaba aquel chiquillo solo había recibido un ligero corte con rasgadura en el brazo izquierdo.

-Inaceptable.

-Parece que aún no me adapto a estos ojos –murmuro sacando la lengua en forma de provocación.

Pero frente a ellos, que inverso estaban en su lucha, se les interrumpió por lo que se apreciaba como un tornado que cavo hasta la cueva, la imagen lúgubre de un hombre trigueño con el cabello largo y lacio pero recogido cual samurái, teñido de un blanco natural, de ojos anaranjados, portando un presencia de autoridad y confianza, de gran altura y complexión musculosa, que vestía los ropajes clásicos de los jonin de Amegakure, salvo que en su dorso llevaba un traje y un elegante abrigo de piel cubriéndole los hombros como una capa.

Se dio la vuelta para acercase para presentarse ante sus invitados al tiempo que este prendía un puro, decía:

¡Hisashiburi na Asahi-chan! (Cuanto tiempo sin vernos) –murmuro ante la alterara expresión facial de Asahi, que trata de controlar como puede, para articular una oración.

¡Hisashiburi na Camarada! –comentó volteando un tanto la cabeza y con una expresión asesina en sus mirar.


End file.
